Orphan Girl
by farmergirl404
Summary: After the death of Will Murdoch and EJ Smith, one child Carrie Murdoch is left alone in the world, especially when Charles Lightoller broke his promise to Will to care for his twelve-year-old daughter. Follow Carrie through the years, as she grows up past the Titanic, and how one disaster shaped her life. Co-authored with JynCobain.
1. Titanic Orphan

This story is co - authored with PaulWalkerlover 73.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

* * *

Note to Readers: This is a story I've been thinking about for some time. The idea came to me after reading a story called 'Elizabeth's Diary' by ELBA. That was a love story, and this is not. This is a story following the sinking of the RMS Titanic; and is about the life for an officer's daughter now left orphaned.

I decided to have Henry Wilde survive the sinking in this story. Alongside him will be some appearances of Charles Lightoller throughout the chapters in this story.

I hope you all will enjoy this story as you read the up's and down's life is bound to bring a Titanic Orphan and how it will forever shape her life.

* * *

Character - Bailee Madison as Carrie

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Titanic. They called her the ship of dreams and even unsinkable. Titanic might have been the ship of dreams to some and even a master piece to Mr. J. Bruce Ismay._

 _Two months have passed since the horrid sinking. My father told me "Titanic will make my career, Carrie girl. Don't you go and start being worried about your Dad." These words are forever etched in my mind._

 _It's been the hardest two months of my life, since my entire life changed. Not only has my family forever been drawn to the sea, we tend to lose our men to the sea; and now my father is gone forever._

 _My name is Carrie Hannah Murdoch, and I'm the orphaned twelve-year-old daughter of First Officer William McMaster Murdoch, and the maternal granddaughter of the late Captain Edward John Smith._

 _Since the Titanic sank, I've lived with my father's best friend, a man I look to as a second father or, now, the only father I have left. Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller is my godfather, or at least I still hope he'll be after today._

 _We left Southampton to travel to my father's homeland of Scotland a few days ago. Now today will be the first time since Titanic sank that I'll see my grandparents; as well as, find out my own fate, and where my future lies and with whom._

 _As of now, I'm sitting in the parlor of my grandparents' home. I can hear the arguing going on in Grandfather's office. Daddy's will is being read without me, and I know it affects my life. Choices my father made now affect me, especially when Uncle Charles told me that he might be unable to care for me at the current time. What's going to happen now?_

 _As I sign off I feel very worried about this uncertainty that lies in my path._

 _Carrie_

* * *

"Carrie, they're ready for you," Margaret Murdoch said as if she knew this was not going to end well.

"Yes, ma'am," Carrie replied as she stood up and followed her aunt to her grandfather's office.

As Carrie Murdoch walked through the home of Captain Samuel Murdoch, she wondered what it was like for her father to grow up here. If this was the place she was going to land. With so many questions and so little answers Carrie and Margaret Murdoch came to the door where men had been yelling for what it seemingly to be non stop. As they reached the door, one voice was of Charles Lightoller, who seemed rather angry about something.

"CARRIE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY!" Charles yelled as he laid eyes on his worst enemy in the merchant marines. Everyone knew these two men hated each other, especially when it came to the man named Henry T. Wilde.

"Mr. Lightoller, if you please," Mr. O'Brian asked in the calmest tone possible as Carrie walked in the room with her loving aunt.

"Yes, of course," Charles Lightoller replied as he began to sulk in the armchair by the window as if he were a small child who was scolded earlier for being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Come in, Carrie," Mr. O' Brian said as Carrie drew away in fear.

"Carrie, come here," Charles ordered as the child swiftly walked to her godfather and stood by his side as she looked around the room to find her father's attorney Mr. O'Brian, Mr. Wilde, and her grandfather Captain Samuel Murdoch.

"What's wrong, Uncle Charles?" Carrie asked as she turned to face her godfather with a sense of worry that grew on her face in the semi- silent room.

"We'll all leave for you to tell her. Take your time, sir," Mr. O' Brian announced. Once again, as the entire group of people left the room in an eerie silence.

Once the door was closed and footsteps were ceased to be heard. Charles stood and took Carrie's hand before gazing out to the sea. The seagulls were flying overhead on that sunny day, while in the Samuel Murdoch house this was a day of despair for all. Charles Lightoller then turned to his ward and bent down to her level as he sighed deeply, knowing this would destroy her trust in him.

"Carrie, you know when your father died I promised to take care of you. Do you remember that day, child?" Charles questioned as he moved some of the light brown hair from Carrie's face.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied in a low tone as she grew worried about what Charles was going to tell her.

"Good. Now, I want you to know that I love you, Carrie. Nothing is ever going to change that in my lifetime. I will forever love you as my own little girl," Charles informed Carrie as he brought out a handkerchief to dry his own eyes.

"You act as if you're never going to see me again!" Carrie said as she memorized Charles' face.

"That's because, Carrie, you're not going to see me for a long time. I'm giving up my right to care for you," Charles remarked as he turned away, not willing for Carrie to see his own defeat.

"But, who's going to look after me? You promised my Daddy. You promised," Carrie said as she began to sob Charles then turned back around to face this heartbroken girl.

"Another officer. Your father knew him quite well. Your auntie is going to take you back to Southampton, and then you'll be moving in with Mr. Wilde. He was a great fellow your father got along with well. You'll forget all about me and have a swell time with him," Charles informed Carrie as he tried to seem upbeat about this new living arrangement for her, but it was far from the truth.

"Please don't leave me," Carrie begged Charles as he took his cap in hand before placing it back on his head. As the door opened, Carrie Murdoch laid eyes on Chief Officer Henry Wilde.

"Please don't leave me... Please..." Carrie begged once again as Charles Lightoller walked out of her life without looking back.

"Uncle Charles!" Carrie yelled through her tears as she ran after the officer from her grandfather's office.

"Carrie, it's going to be okay," Henry Wilde said as he stopped Carrie in her tracks.

"No, please," Carrie begged as her vision began to blur with tears.

"Carrie, it's going to be alright child," Margaret Murdoch said as she stepped up and let Carrie hold onto the last connection she had with her father.

"Auntie, he's gone. My other Daddy's gone," Carrie informed her aunt before Henry picked Carrie up into his strong arms in the bridal style.

"Put me down! Please," Carrie said as Henry Wilde took the child to a spare room in her grandparents house accompanied by her Grandmother.

"You'd best take your leave, sir. Carrie doesn't need anymore change," Jeanine Murdoch said as she sat down next to Carrie, who laid crying her eyes out into the pillows.

"Of course. I understand this must be very hard for all of you."

"Please, Mr. Wilde just go. My granddaughter is upset enough for one day," Jeanine stated as Henry Wilde left the Murdoch home.

As Mr. Wilde made his descent down the stairs, he saw Captain Murdoch met his gaze at the bottom. The captain held a compassion for this officer now who lost his entire family. Knowing that Will's daughter had no one in the world, he took a chance.

"Mr. Wilde," Captain Murdoch said.

"Yes, Captain Murdoch?" Henry Wilde questioned as he saw this man standing stiff as a brick, much like in the meeting earlier that day.

"Why?" Captain Murdoch asked Henry Wilde, who stood in front of the man with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you mean sir?" Henry Wilde replied, puzzled by Captain Murdoch's question.

"Yes. Why did you volunteer to take in my granddaughter when you just lost your family?" Captain Murdoch questioned as he wanted to be sure this man would do the best he could for young Carrie and Will's only child.

"Captain Murdoch."

"Samuel, please," Captain Murdoch said.

"Yes. Well, Samuel, I saw death that night. I lost the ones that I loved so dearly. I saw your son swept from the decks. Carrie needs someone who's not going to leave her for the sea. I've been transferred to be a office manager with White Star Line. I will never allow Carrie to suffer a loss like she did ever again. Since Mr. Lightoller is unable to care for the child, I am willing to give her the love and financial support she deserves," Henry informed the elderly captain of his full intentions towards Carrie.

"What about love? Can you love my granddaughter as your own?"

"Yes, in time, I do believe that we can share a father- daughter bond, I hope," Henry responded.

"That's all I ask. Good day, sir," Samuel Murdoch replied as he opened the door, and Henry Wilde left the Murdoch home with a new future and understanding of the Murdoch family.

* * *

Several Days Later - Southampton, England - Murdoch Home

As Margaret and Carrie walked up the steps to her home, it was a time of bitter sorrow. This time Carrie was going to leave this home and never return again. The sorrow of living with a different person was a hard pill for this twelve- year- old girl to swallow.

"Aunt Margaret," Carrie said as she and her aunt walked up to the door for the last time.

"Yes, child," Margaret replied as she rummaged through her purse looking for the key to her brother's home.

"Why does everything have to change?" Carrie asked as everyone knew she had enough change to last a lifetime plus some.

"Carrie, this is your final time here. Mr. Wilde is inside the house, and you must take what you want. Your things are already at Mr. Wilde's flat and a new room is made up for you. Not everything is changing, pet. I'll always be your dear Auntie Peg. Your father was my favorite and don't you forget it," Margaret Murdoch said as she looked up to see the door opening.

"Hello, ladies," Henry Wilde announced as he opened the door to a great mopey faced Carrie.

"Hello, Mr. Wilde. Carrie what do you say?" Margaret asked as the child refused to make any eye contact with her new guardian.

"Hello, Mr. Wilde," Carrie replied as she all of a sudden became rather shy.

"Hello, Carrie. Why don't you go on inside? I need to speak with your aunt. Please say goodbye now, Carrie," Mr. Wilde said as Carrie looked at him with wide- eyed shock.

"Goodbye, Aunt Peg. I'll write you often. Never forget me," Carrie told her aunt as she gave her the hug of lasting love.

"I'll see you over the Christmas holiday, Carrie. I'd never forget you, and we'll see each other soon. Plus, I will always write to you, my darling. Be a good girl and do as your told," Margaret told Carrie, who let of her aunt and went inside the house.

Carrie Murdoch sent her aunt one last glance. It was a silent look that said to go to your room Carrie. As Carrie went inside the house, the door closed behind her.

"Mr. Wilde, I trust you'll take care of that child. Carrie was everything to my brother and his wife," Margaret warned him to take care of that child or he'd deal with her.

"Yes, I'll take care of her as if she were my own daughter," Henry Wilde said as he tried to offer some reassurance.

"She's not your daughter, sir. Carrie Hannah Murdoch was my brother's, and he loved her. Carrie is William Murdoch's daughter and will forever be that. Do you understand?" Margaret asked hastily because in her mind no one could take the place of her older brother and best friend especially the one who loved Carrie no matter what life thew in their direction.

"I understand that. Did Mr. O'Brian draw up the new guardianship papers?" Henry asked as he wanted the papers.

"Yes, and Mr. Lightoller signed them. This is only temporary sir. Once he gets the financial part of his life back in working order, Carrie will be where my brother intended for her to stay." Margaret shot back in anger.

"I understand, Miss Murdoch."

"Good. Take care of that child. I'll be taking my leave now. Here's her luggage," Margaret stated as she handed the small suitcase over to Mr. Wilde.

"Thank you," Henry replied, and with that he walked into the house and closed the door.

With that Margaret Murdoch walked away from the stairs of her brother's front porch and down the walkway to the street. Looking back, she saw Carrie watch her leave as she put her hand on the window in the master bedroom that overlooked the street below. Little did Carrie know that her dear Aunt was crying as she left Carrie to be taken care of by someone else. This was one of the hardest days of her own life.

Inside the Murdoch home

"Carrie?" Henry Wilde called out for his ward.

"I'm in the bedroom, Mr. Wilde," Carrie called out as she tried to hide the muffled sound of tears.

"I'll be there shortly," Henry called back towards the child.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied as she went to the door to answer with her own reply.

* * *

Carrie's Point Of View

It's not fair. My father is dead, and everything has changed. Grandfather promised he'd be with me after Titanic came back.

I hate this change. I want my Daddy. Daddy promised to never leave, me but he lied. Now I have to go and live in a strange place with Mr. Wilde. My daddy got along with him, but this isn't fair.

I want to stay here and not leave the only home I've ever known.

I also want Uncle Charles. This is not what my parents told me would happen if something ever happened to both of them.

Why now? Why must things always change in my life?

* * *

As Henry Wilde spent a few hours going through the papers in Will's office, he heard tears. It was Carrie crying, something that had become a regular occurrence lately. Carrie was looking at her father's sweater and holding it her hands. The scent of pipe tobacco still lingered as if Will had just smoked his pipe while Carrie sat next to her father.

Henry Wilde now climbed the stairs and found Carrie with the sweater in her hands. A new set of hot tears streaming down her face that was red from all the crying she had been doing.

"Carrie?" Henry said as he found Carrie sitting on Will's bed with that one sweater clutched tightly in her hands.

"Can I keep it?" Carrie asked as she felt the need to seek approval for her father's sweater.

"Yes. May I put it in the suitcase?" Henry asked as the suitcase lay open on the other side of the bed.

"No. Please, I want to hold onto it," Carrie begged, feeling as if it were the last link to her father.

"Fine. Call me Uncle Henry if you like," Henry said as he looked at the suitcase to find a few choices that Carrie had from her parents' belongings.

"No. It wouldn't be proper. Please, may I still call you Mr. Wilde?" Carrie asked with pleading eyes.

"I'd rather you not. Call me Henry if that suits you."

"Yes, sir," Carrie said as she knew respect was demanded, especially in her own family.

"Thank you, Carrie. Now, is there anything else you'd like to take with you?" Henry asked as Carrie looked around the room one last time.

"Grandfather's photograph. Then I must see if I want anything else," Carrie said before walking out of the room to search the others one last time.

"Alright," Henry replied in a low tone of voice as he eyed Will's officer's cap, a handmade pillow by Carrie's Mother, other family photographs, and small things that Carrie couldn't live without in the suitcase. These were the last links of Carrie's family to her parents and to Captain Smith. Henry Wilde knew this was going to be some of the hardest days of Carrie's life and of his own to try and raise a child that had no one else to care for her.


	2. Bittersweet Feelings

This story is co - authored with PaulWalkerlover73

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

* * *

New Characters:

Emily Cara Cook as Diana King

Maja Ardal as Mrs. King

* * *

Carrie looked around the house as she sat on the bottom step, waiting as she had lasting memories in this home with her parents. The boxes that surrounded Carrie were just a lasting reminder that this was no longer home. When Carrie heard the footsteps of Henry Wilde, she knew the final moments as she took one last look over her shoulder. While Henry approached Carrie, she stood and looked on at Henry Wilde with dread.

"Come along, Carrie," Henry said as he saw his ward walk out in front of him.

Carrie only nodded as she exited the home. As the door was locked for one last time, it was the moment of never turning back. Since the church had come to collect anything that was left behind for the mission barrels. A local neighbor came to collect the keys to the house.

"Good luck, Carrie," Miss Miller said as the child looked up with sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Miller, for everything," Carrie told the young woman who had lived next door for years.

"Carrie the cabby's here. Time to go," Henry Wilde informed Carrie as he saw a cabby pull up to the Murdoch's home.

"Yes, sir,"

When Henry helped Carrie into the horse drawn cabby and climbed in next to her, children in the neighborhood came outside since a cabby was a rare sight on Belmont road.

"Where to sir?" The cabby driver asked Henry at which point he gave the address of his flat.

"Good luck, Carrie! Bye, Carrie!" The voices of several children called as they ran behind the cabby until the end of the road. The voices became rather faint as the cabby pulled away into the distance.

* * *

Carrie's Point Of View

 _I'm lost. Like a ship without a safe port to call it's own during a bad storm. Leaving home is the worst time after hearing the key turn to lock one last time._

 _This was my last link to home. As the cabby has already pulled away and I hear the voices of my own friends saying goodbye, it hurts._

 _Everything has now changed. I only wish for a normal life again. Is that ever possible someday?_

 _After a tense twenty minutes, the cabby ride ended. As the cabby came to a complete stop, Henry paid the driver and turned his attention to his young ward who wasn't paying attention._

* * *

"Come along, Carrie," Henry Wilde urged the child from her wandering fears and thoughts.

Without anything said, Carrie took his hand and exited the cabby before it drove off.

"Carrie, let's go on up to the flat, shall we?" Henry asked as Carrie looked at him with more fears.

"Yes ... Uncle Henry."

"Carrie I won't bite child. Let's go inside now," Henry said as he ushered the child ahead of himself and inside the building.

Henry and his new ward climbed the stairs to his flat as a young girl exited his home.

"Hello, Mr. Wilde!" Diana King announced as she held a jumping rope in one hand.

"Hello, Diana. Where's your mum?" Henry asked the young girl.

"Finishing up with the girl's room," Diana answered quickly as she wanted to go and play outside.

"Thank you. Come along, Carrie. You too, Diana I want you to show Carrie her room," Henry said as he ushered both girls inside before closing the door.

"Mrs. King!" Henry Wilde called out for his housekeeper that had been in his employment with him for the past several years.

"Mr. Wilde, my mum said I could go and play outside," Diana whined.

"Quiet, please," Henry ordered the housekeeper's daughter.

"Mr. Wilde, you're back already?" Mrs. King called out as she came into the main hall to find Henry with his ward.

"Yes, and is Carrie's room ready?" Henry asked, wanting to allow Carrie a place to feel safe with some of her own comforts from home.

"Yes. I'd be glad to show the dear for you, sir," Mrs. King swiftly replied.

"No. I told Diana she would show Carrie her room. Then you may make supper before taking your leave."

"Mum, I don't want to show her the room," Diana protested against what she was told to do.

"You will do as you're told. Then you may go and play. Mr. Wilde, supper will be on the table shortly," Mrs. King replied as she needed her place in this household as a housekeeper.

"Yes, ma'am," Diana replied as she was just crossing her arms. The looks she gave of sulking was not taken in a very positive way.

"Don't sulk Diana. It's not at all becoming," Mrs. King said before she left for the kitchen.

"Carrie, go along with Diana. I'll be in the parlor if you need me," Henry said as he went off towards the parlor to read a book.

"Yes, sir."

As the girls went down the hall, Diana was still pretty smug. Carrie looked around at the surroundings of her new home. It all seemed rather homey with a woman's touch.

"This is your room," Diana announced as she opened the door, and Carrie walked into the room.

"Thank you," Carrie replied as she sat down on the bed, setting down her father's sweater.

"Why are you even here?" Diana asked as Carrie took in her new room.

"Beg pardon," Carrie replied as she was quite shocked.

"You heard me!" Diana snapped towards the new orphan.

"My father died, and I have no where else to go," Carrie remarked in a low tone, knowing that Diana was going to be a possibly a trouble maker.

"Too bad, so sad. Dumb Orphan," Diana replied with an angry tone and a sassy voice.

"It's not my fault!" Carrie said as she stood up and raised her voice in a very unlady like manor before eyeing a photograph of her own father. The tears started to fall, Carrie clollapsed onto the bed in tears. While Diana left the room with her nose in the air, and with a smile on her face.

"Daddy ... Da ..ddy..." Carrie cried until she fell into a dreamless sleep for next length of time.

* * *

Henry Wilde's Point Of View

 _I hate to see her cry. Carrie lost so much, and now I don't think she'd allow me to comfort her._

 _Carrie is always so formal. Until a short while ago when she let her guard down. Carrie called me Uncle Henry, and that's a start. That child needs to learn to trust someone again._

 _I do recall last year, on Olympic's return a wire came to Mr. Murdoch. It was news of his wife he had loved for twelve years. Something happened that led her to he hospital where she died._

 _Within eleven months Carrie's been orphaned by the loss of her mum and dad plus her granddad. Captain Smith spoke so highly of Carrie and how he was looking forward to his retirement._

 _Time to spend with Carrie. That was the Captain's main goal: was to be there and not miss anything in her life. The poor little dear Carrie must move on and try to heal from everything._

 _I'll do my best for her since that godfather of her's couldn't provide. I'll do my best to give Carrie the most stable life and a better one than any seafearing officer ever could._

* * *

Saturday - One Week Later

"Carrie," Henry called as he walked into his flat.

"Coming," Carrie replied as she had fallen into a routine of hiding in her room.

"We're going on a picnic today, young lady," Henry announced. As he was not going to give Carrie any choice in the matter.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied as she lowered her head, not wanting to go.

"Come along. Mrs. King you may go home for the day," Henry said as he saw the housekeeper pop her head out from the kitchen.

"Of course, Mr. Wilde. You all have a fine time," Mrs. King replied as the two walked out the door with a picnic basket in hand.

After Henry and Carrie had left the flat, they walked towards a known park in Southampton. This park held bittersweet memories for both people who walked in silence.

"Here we are. This should be a nice spot," Henry said as he stopped under a tree with plenty of shade.

When the picnic was set up, Henry and Carrie both sat down and ate in silence. Both people looked around to see children running and playing with parents. This was a hard moment until Henry broke the silence.

"Carrie, do you know why I wanted to bring you here?" Henry asked as he looked at Carrie.

"No, Uncle Henry," Carrie responded as he offered her a sweet treat.

"Well, I wanted to get to know you a bit better. Also, to tell you about your mum," Henry informed Carrie, who stared in shock.

"What about my mum?" Carrie said as she really didn't know what he was talking about.

"I knew her a very long time before she married your daddy, Carrie," Henry said as he tried to hide his true feelings.

"My parents brought me here," Carrie told Henry, who saw a bit of pain in her own heart.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I thought it would be a good place to come," Henry said as he missed the times he had brought his own family.

"It's fine," Carrie replied as she wiped away a single tear from her eyes.

"So, Carrie, what's your favorite thing to do?" Henry asked, not knowing that much about the child in his care.

"I like to ice-skate in the winter. Last year, Mum and Daddy brought me here to skate," Carrie said as she looked at the water on that late August day.

"We should come. I also wanted to talk to you about why I took you in," Henry told Carrie as she was now all ears.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied, feeling the need to become very formal.

"I knew your parents before your mum married your father. I courted her Carrie, and I called her **_Hannie_**. I hope you know that is one reason I took you in," Henry said with a sigh of relief.

"Is there any other reason?" Carrie asked. She now knew one of her mother's secrets.

"Yes, I ... I miss her. We were all good chums. I wanted to tell you, also, how sorry I am about your mum's death," Henry said as Carrie still felt some pain from that time in her life.

"I still miss her."

"You'll always miss her to some extent. I was wondering how... I mean what happened?" Henry said as he remembered the day Will got his wire about Hannah.

"Mum went into the hospital with stomach pains. She died during the Olympic's maiden voyage. She died of a burst... something. I don't know what they called it," Carrie said as she didn't remember what the doctor's told her.

"Was it by any chance an appendix that burst?" Henry asked as Carrie began to cry for her mother.

"Yes, and I still miss her," Carrie said as Henry started to pick up the picnic lunch.

"Let's go home now. I think we still have a lot to learn from each other. I can only promise to take it one day at a time, Carrie," Henry informed Carrie as they left the park, not wanting to dwell on sadness again.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

Author's Note: I would like to extend a special thanks to our beta hmweasley. Thank you for all of your help along the way. Your suggestions have been very helpful. Thank you on behalf of myself and co - author PaulWalkerlover73.

Historical Note: The William Murdoch Memorial Prize has been given to students in Dalbeattie, Scotland after the death of First Officer William McMaster Murdoch. This memorial prize is given once a year to a student after taking a school wide test.

A special thanks to LaueeeCarter for your help about the memorial plaque that was erected in Dalbeattie, Scotland. Thank you once again.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Calm Before The Storm - Part 1

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Uncle Henry seems ever so nice to me. Ever since we went on our picnic, things have gotten a little better for us. Well, almost everything. Diana King is the worst person I've ever had the least honorable pleasure of meeting._

 _I learned he courted my mummy. That was well over twelve years ago it seems. I think Uncle Henry is hiding something about that courtship. I have a feeling he was going to marry my mum._

 _Then I have yet to hear anything from Aunt Peg. Grandfather might not want her to write just yet. I've written to my aunt, and I wonder what is going on in Scotland?_

 _I wonder ever since a letter came from Grandfather just this morning. I wonder if Grandfather wants me to come home and live with them. That would be ever so grand to be home again. Well, home again where my Daddy grew up. I can only dream for that or even if Uncle Charles is coming to see me._

 _Speaking of Uncle Charles, he left me without looking back. I don't like what he did to me. Uncle Henry said it had to happen that way. What's that supposed to mean to me? Everyone says I'll understand more when I grow up._

 _I have to sign off since Uncle Henry is calling me for breakfast._

 _Carrie_

* * *

"Carrie," Henry called from the breakfast table as he sipped on a cup of tea.

"Carrie Hannah, come and eat this moment, young lady," Henry called out again for Carrie, who walked into the room in a hurry.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied as she quickly took her place across from Henry at the breakfast table.

"Carrie?" Henry said as he sat down his tea cup and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied as she poured milk over her porridge without looking up to see how upset Henry might have been at her.

"I'm not angry, Carrie. I wanted to know why you're late for breakfast?" Henry asked as Carrie very reluctantly looked up at him a bit nervously.

"I was writing in my diary that Daddy gave me after Mummy died. I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again," Carrie said as she finally looked up at Henry before taking a bit of her porridge.

"See that it won't. I've gotten a post from your grandparents in Scotland," Henry announced as Carrie sported a grin on her face for the first time in months.

"What did they say?" Carrie asked as she was very eager to know the news in the letter.

"I'll read it to you, and then we should discuss your schooling for this year," Henry said as he pulled the letter out of the envelope for the second time that day.

"Yes, sir."

When the room yet fell silent once again, Henry looked down at the letter. While the young girl he looked on at sat in silence eating her breakfast. The letter held the best news for Carrie as far as Henry could tell with the grin she sported on her face.

"Dear Mr. Wilde and Carrie,

"We've received word of a memorial that is to be erected in memory of our William. It has come to our family's attention that Carrie will be desired to attend this ceremony in honor of her father's life as a seafaring officer.

"A date has not been made known to us at the currently. Carrie will need to be here in plenty of time. If it is found suitable for our young Carrie to be in attendance. We here hope that the little miss can come, since the entire family will be here for the ceremony.

"Now for our Carrie girl.

"Grandmother sends her love and begs for you to write her a letter. We all know this is a hard transition to your new home. We all here at home hope to see you later this year, Carrie.

"Do your father proud and obey Mr. Wilde.

"Much Love to Carrie from Auntie Peg, Grandfather, and Grandmother.

Sincerely,

Samuel Murdoch," Henry said as he finished reading the short letter sent.

"Carrie," Henry said as he finished reading the post.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied as she looked up from her bowl that was now empty.

"I've enrolled you in school," Henry said as Carrie's face lit up with a huge grin.

"Goody. I can't wait to see my old friends again. Daddy said schooling is a good way to have a good start in life," Carrie replied with a tone of happiness with a thought to see her old friends again.

"No, Carrie. You'll be in attendance at a school in our area," Henry stated the facts since he knew this school was in a better area than Carrie's old school.

"I want to go to my old school. Please, Uncle Henry. I want to see my friends, please," Carrie begged as she came and stood next to Henry, who was still sitting at his own seat.

"Not another word, Carrie Murdoch. I want you to understand that I'm doing what's best for you. Besides, you already know one of your classmates. It's Diana," Henry announced as he wiped his mouth with the napkin as the clock chimed nine.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied with her gaze lowered in a feeling of defeat.

"I'll see you tonight. I must leave since the I must be at the office. Carrie," Henry said causing Carrie to look up at her guardian.

"Yes, Uncle Henry," Carrie replied.

"Walk me to the door," Henry told Carrie who gave him a smile.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied as she walked Henry to the hall, where he put on his bowler hat and peacoat.

"You'll start school tomorrow with Diana," Henry informed Carrie, who looked rather nervous.

"Yes, Uncle Henry," Carrie replied as she opened the door for him.

"Be good for Mrs. King, and I'll bring home your supplies for school tonight and maybe a surprise for you, Carrie," Henry said as he bent down and pinched her nose causing Carrie to smile.

"Bye," Carrie replied as Henry walked out of sight to go to work in an office.

* * *

As Carrie paced the flat for the next several hours, thoughts ran through her own mind. Until one Diana King interrupted Carrie's thoughts of how she could convince "Uncle Henry" to allow her to go back to her old school.

"What are you doing?" Diana announced as she skipped into the room.

"Thinking," Carrie simply replied as she had begun to pace again.

"Why? You heard Mr. Wilde, he's sending you to my school," Diana replied, thinking she'd have some upper hand against Carrie.

"I know, Diana," Carrie remarked as she crossed her arms and let out a sigh before she began to pace the flat once again.

"I know you do," Diana said with a smirk on her face with the pleasure of seeing Carrie in such a fix.

"Mother told me to go with you and bring you Mr. Wilde's lunch," Diana informed Carrie who had no interest in going anywhere with Diana but knew she didn't have much of a choice.

"Let's go," Carrie announced as she put her hat on her head.

"Fine, you grab his lunch traitor," Diana said in low hushed tones trying to hide her true feelings of anger towards Carrie.

"I'll tell your mother that we're taking our leave," Carrie said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure,' Diana replied. As she saw Carrie walk away, she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Carrie.

"Mrs. King," Carrie called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. King replied as she got up from scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Diana and I are taking Uncle Henry his lunch," Carrie said to the housekeeper.

"Alright, off you girls go then. Diana has his lunch with her. I want you girls to deliver it and come back here directly," Mrs. King informed Carrie as she walked the child to the kitchen door.

"Yes, ma'am," Carrie replied.

"Now off you both go," Mrs. King said as both girls were now out of her sight.

* * *

Diana King's - Point Of View

 _I'm going to teach that dumb orphan an lesson. One way or another, Mister Wilde is going to be my stepfather. Carrie is going to beg him to send her to a person she calls "Uncle Charles." Carrie ruined everything by coming here._

 _I hate her! I ever do hate Carrie Hannah Murdoch. It's all her father's fault that Titanic sank._

 _Nobody should be nice to that good for nothing orphan girl. Mother likes her to some extent. I can't wait for her to get into trouble for being alone and at the docks no doubt. That should teach Carrie a lesson. One that she can't mess with me: Diana King._

 _I can't wait to see the look on Mister Wilde's face. Especially when he escorts her home to make her get punished. I know I'll be watching nearby. My work here is going to be more fun than ever. Making Carrie get into so much trouble._

* * *

Carrie Murdoch's - Point Of View

 _I do love the docks. I can't wait to smell the sea air and to see some of the men Daddy worked with or the ships for that matter. Even if Diana King is one annoying part of the package. I know that we're getting older, and we have to go any where in groups. Boys have more freedom than us girls. It's so unfair that our reputation is all we have is what my mummy told me. Along with "Growing up his ever so hard to do."_

 _On other terms, I remember coming to see the Titanic. Daddy was right, and she was ever so grand. I wonder if I'll see Uncle Charles, that is if he's in port or not._

 _Grandad loved the sea and the ships that came from far off places. Daddy told me that Mummy loved to hear the stories from the far off lands. Of the people, what they ate, and about their daily lives. Along with Daddy, Granddad told the most amazing stories about the things they'd seen._

 _How do I ever miss them. My family will forever belong to the sea. One thing is for sure, I can promise you that I'll never marry a sailor or officer. The risk is too high._

* * *

Carrie Murdoch and Diana King walked closer and closer to the docks. That was when the sea air became ever so apparent to one of the children. Memories flooded back to Carrie as if she'd seen Titanic yet again in port.

Memories of the tour EJ and her father gave her only a matter of days before sailing. Carrie was drawn to the ocean, and that was a plain and simple truth for anyone that knew the child. Carrie was exactly like her father, and no one could change that. One mistake that Carrie made was daydreaming as Diana slipped away once they came to the White Star Line docks.

Several officers and crew saw the child. Everyone here knew her as Captain Smith's granddaughter. One crew member who knew her father saw that she was alone and called out to Carrie, who was pulled out of her daydreams of the past and Titanic.

"Carrie!"

"Carrie Murdoch, is that you?" David Blair questioned as he approached the child.

"Hello, Mr. Blair," Carrie answered in a chipper tone.

"You looking for someone, Carrie?" Mr. Blair asked.

"Yes, sir. Uncle Henry," Carrie replied as she felt ever so happy to see an old colleague of her father's.

"Who's Uncle Henry, pet?" Mr. Blair questioned as Carrie walked along, and he joined her.

"Mr. Wilde. He's Uncle Henry," Carrie said as she saw the face of her guardian come out of the office to greet her.

"Bye Carrie," Mr. Blair said as Carrie took off towards Henry with his lunch.

"Goodbye, Mr. Blair," Carrie said as she stopped to wave one last time before coming face to face with a very calm Henry Wilde.

"Carrie Murdoch, where's Diana King?" Henry asked, worried that she walked to the docks alone.

"She was with me. I got lost in my thoughts and didn't see her leave. We or, well, I brought you your lunch," Carrie informed Henry as she held up the tin lunch pail.

"I'll escort you home and eat along the way," Henry told Carrie as he shook his head in shame that Carrie was alone.

"Uncle Henry," Carrie asked as he took her hand and left the office with his lunch.

Henry didn't respond to Carrie as he walked along the docks. This child in his care now worried him, especially when she was alone.

* * *

Henry Wilde's - Point Of View

 _What's the matter with this child? Carrie's growing up, and now I don't know what to do with her. Coming here alone is not acceptable. Carrie needs to be escorted. Growing up is hard on the girls today. Even my lovely daughter sometimes hated to be escorted by me._

 _Sometimes I do recall my wife telling our sweet one that girls are held to stricter rules than boys._

 _I'm going to be glad when Carrie starts back to school. That should help with her acting so quiet and alone._

 _This child is more of a handful than I ever expected for her to be. Will never had any problems with her. According to the Captain, she was a sweet angel. What am I going to do? One thing for sure is I'll be giving Carrie one lecture that she'll never forget._

* * *

When Henry and Carrie reached his flat, the only sound to be heard was tears. As they walked into the parlor, Henry found Diana King sobbing into her mother's arms.

"Mrs. King," Henry announced. As Carrie knew Diana had done something, she shrunk away thinking she was going to be blamed.

"You... You're a horrid little girl, Carrie Murdoch. How dare you leave my sweet Diana alone to fend for herself while you run off!" Mrs. King snapped at the child in anger.

"I never let her, ma'am. Your daughter left me along the walk to give Uncle Henry his lunch," Carrie replied since she knew it was the truth.

"Liar!" Diana said as she gave a preformance of falsehoods.

"I'm not lying. Uncle Henry, don't you believe me?" Carrie asked as she hoped one adult would see the truth.

"I'm afraid not, Carrie. Now go to your room. I don't want you to come out until I come home from work tonight. Plus, to add to your punishment ,you will not be allowed any luncheon or anything at tea time. I will come and get you when I get home. You will, however, join me for supper. I must be off since my office is calling me again," Henry said as Carrie stared at him in shock.

"But, Uncle Henry..." Carrie said before she was cut off.

"Don't make me tell you again. Go to your room now," Henry ordered as he gave Carrie a look of 'don't test me child.'

"Yes, sir," Carrie said as she made her way to her room.

* * *

Carrie Murdoch's - Point Of View

 _It's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong, and here I'm being punished. I'm so hungry right now. Uncle Henry sided with Mrs. King and her daughter without even listening to my side._

 _I wish Uncle Charles didn't leave me. I hate that he left me alone with someone else. Or that Grandfather is allowing me to be raised by someone who Daddy didn't want to raise me at all._

 _I have a bad feeling that I'm going to get in trouble more than just this once. All thanks to the likes of Diana King and her lies._

 _Then I'm going to be forced to attend school with that... that liar. I know without a doubt she's going to make my life a living nightmare._

 _Maybe when Uncle Henry cools his heels I can see Uncle Charles. I know they hate each other. I just want to be near someone I can talk to, and Uncle Charles was Daddy's closest friend aboard ships._

 _I know that I need to feel loved. Right now I don't feel that what so ever from my guardian. Who has little or no true feelings about my own well being, at least as of right now._

* * *

Later that night, Henry came home to find Diana King with her mother in the kitchen.

"Where's Carrie?" Henry asked as he held a few parcels for the child.

"In her room, sir. Mr. Wilde, you should send that horrid little girl away. She's done nothing but cause problems for my Diana," Mrs. King insisted.

"Mrs. King, might I remind you that you are employed by me? I will decide where Carrie is going to stay right now. Since I'm her guardian and not you. You may take your leave and come after the girls have left for school in the morning," Henry said as he was close to wanting to fire Mrs. King for not keeping her opinions to herself about Carrie.

"Yes, sir. Come along, Diana," Mrs. King said. Without another word she took her daughter and left for home.

"Good evening," Henry said as the door closed to his flat in a rather loud slam.

Once the rattling of the paintings and family photographs had stopped shaking, Henry left the parcels on the kitchen table before making his way to Carrie's room.

A gentle knock came as Carrie sat on her bed worried about what she'd face in anger if any from her guardian.

"Come in," Carrie said after she took a deep, calming breath.

"Hello, Carrie. Let's go have some supper," Henry said as Carrie stood up and simply nodded her reply.

"Carrie, that's not an answer. What do you say to an adult?" Henry asked, since he knew Carrie was raised with better manners than she was displaying towards him at this moment.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied simply as she walked to the supper table and sat in silence.

As supper was a very silent affair that evening, Carrie didn't look up from her plate. Henry just sat in silence much like Carrie as he ate his supper until they had finished and it was time for him to speak to Carrie about her behavior earlier that day.

"Carrie, we must speak about your behavior," Henry announced as he wiped his mouth with the napkin and set it down onto the table.

"Yes,sir. Would you like for me to clear to the table first?" Carrie asked, knowing it was her job at home when she lived with her father.

"No. Shall we sit in the parlor?" Henry said as he stood up.

"Yes, Uncle Henry," Carrie replied as she followed him to have a chat.

Once they had both been seated and Henry had taken a while to light his pipe, he removed it from his mouth.

"Carrie, I want you to listen to everything I have to say without interruption. Is that understood?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Carrie you're growing up. I understand that things are changing in your life. We all must endure change and for you, one is not going anywhere without an escort. Your name is all you have. You must keep it clean at all costs, child. I don't want you to be putting yourself in a bad spot at any point. Your father wouldn't have wanted that either. From now on, when you go anywhere I will do my best to accompany you or have another adult escort you. When it comes to your schooling, you may walk to school and then straight home with the other neighborhood children. I will treat you like I treated my daughter when she was alive. Same goes for you now as you must learn these lessons about being a proper young lady. Do I make myself clear?" Henry said as he gave Carrie the short speech she'd once heard from her father shortly after her mum died.

"Yes, sir," Carrie responded.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Henry asked in reply.

"No, sir," Carrie said as she shook her head. She gave a tired yawn.

"You may go to bed. I have some things for your schooling and a new dress that the local seamstress said would look rather pretty on you."

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied since she was too tired to even care.

"Good night, Carrie," Henry said as Carrie walked out of the room and down to her own room for the night.

"Night, Uncle Henry," Carrie said before she was out of hearing distance.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm - Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

Author's Note: For the people not understanding Diana or her Mum. Little House on the Prairie is where I found some inspiration for the parts of these two characters. From the way Mrs. Olsen and her horrid daughter Nellie treated Mary and Laura from the series.

Historical Note: The sailor suit or dress worn by children was made popular by the young Prince of Wales in the 1840's, who wore it on a yacht. This style of dress was very popular for children well into the early twentieth century.

Children favored this style of clothing because they were for fun and enjoyment. This style of clothing gave children more freedom than the more fancy or restrictive clothing they'd be subject to wear otherwise on a daily basis.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Calm Before The Storm - Part 2

* * *

When morning dawned and the sun finally rose over Southampton, the long day was just beginning. And this time the children would be back in school since summer holidays had ended.

Henry Wilde woke quite early that morning to contact someone to in hopes to help Carrie. As far as he was concerned that child needed to hear a good lecture from someone she might listen to more so than himself. Carrie would be in for a surprise and no one anyone could see this coming from Henry himself.

Upon returning to his flat after a private telephone conversation in the corridor of the flat building he lived in, Henry woke Carrie for her first day of school.

"Carrie," Henry called out as he tapped on her bedroom door.

"Five more minutes," Carrie groaned as she placed her pillow over her head.

"Up and at'em, young lady, or you'll be late," Henry cautioned through the closed door to Carrie's room.

"Let me sleep," Carrie cried out as she groaned at the thought of leaving the warm sanctuary of her bed.

After a good ten minutes, Henry had yet to see Carrie come out of her room dressed for the day. This led him to no other choice but to tap on her door again.

"Carrie, it's time to get up. If you don't, I'll pour cold water over your head," Henry warned.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied swiftly as she rose from her bed and began the process of getting dressed.

"Good. Now your new clothes are on your door handle. Be dressed and at the table in ten minutes, or you'll be late," Henry ordered before walking off while sipping on a cup of tea.

* * *

Carrie Murdoch's - Point Of View

 _A new school year. Plus to top it all off a new school. I hope the other children won't judge me for my daddy's involvement with Titanic._

 _I want to make Daddy proud and Granddad. Then the rest of the family by doing my best in school. Plus I get new clothes according to Uncle Henry._

 _My mummy always made my clothes. Having a seamstress make my dresses is going to be a new experience for me entirely._

 _Might as well get a move on. I must make a positive impression for the very first day._

* * *

"Good morning, Uncle Henry," Carrie greeted as she sat across from Henry that morning.

"Good morning, Carrie. I trust you've slept well?" Henry inquired.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for my new dress," Carrie remarked even though it hadn't been her desire for a new frock.

"You're welcome. I thought the sailor dress was a good choice. You'll be able to play with the other children in comfort. Less restrictive than your other dresses," Henry replied while Carrie simply nodded her reply.

"Uncle Henry?"

"Yes, Carrie," Henry replied as he looked up from his morning paper.

"Might I see my old friends this weekend? Since I won't be attending school with them any longer. I just want to see them. It's been almost two months," Carrie asked as she wanted to see a friendly face.

"If you have all of your schooling done, then I should say yes. That's if the other parents are in agreement," Henry remarked.

"Yes, sir," Carrie said with a small smile of hope. The hope to see her old friends.

The clock finally chimed eight o' clock in the corridor. With that Henry stood as Carrie looked on at him with more nervousness than before.

"Carrie, come along. Go get your coat and finsh up we must hurry," Henry cautioned, while Carrie finished up her own breakfast.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

By the time the two had left the house, it was a little later than they expected. Carrie might be late for school, and Henry would for certain for work that morning.

"Carrie, hurry. You'll be late," Henry urged as they heard the school bell ring for the last time.

"Goodbye, Uncle Henry!" Carrie called back over her shoulder as she ran into the school house.

"What grade are you miss?" an older, stern school marm asked Carrie, who stood looking rather lost.

"Miss Murdoch is my name and I'm grade six, ma'am," Carrie replied out of respect.

"Miss Murdoch, you'll be in Miss Cooper's class, " Miss Anderson said as she crossed her arms.

"Where might that be, ma'am?" Carrie asked.

"You should know, every student's been here since grade one," Miss Anderson replied a bit angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm a transfer student. I don't know where anything is here, ma'am," Carrie replied.

"Well then, I'm Miss Anderson, and Miss Cooper's class is the second door on the left. The very end of the hall, young lady," Miss Anderson pointed in the general direction.

"Thank you, Miss Anderson," Carrie said before walking down the corridor now empty of any students.

When Carrie reached the room, she entered quickly and quietly. The young teacher looked up with alarm.

"Who are you, and do you belong in my class?" Miss Cooper asked as she walked towards Carrie.

"Miss Murdoch is my name, and I'm in grade six. Are you Miss Cooper?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I'm Miss Cooper. What I need to know is some more about you," Miss Cooper requested as she sat down at her desk and pulled out her student roster.

"Full name please," Miss Cooper asked as she dipped her pen in the ink well that sat on the corner of her desk.

"My Christian name is Carrie Hannah, and my surname is Murdoch," Carrie replied with confidence when she spied Diana King looking so full of herself.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Carrie. I'm sure the office will have the rest of your information. I'll get that later, and please don't be tardy for class again. It's quite disruptive," Miss Cooper cautioned.

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Cooper. I'm sorry I was late this morning," Carrie replied.

"Yes, well, I do believe we have some work to do. You may take your seat in front of Diana King," Miss Cooper told Carrie.

"Yes, ma'am," Carrie replied, eager to learn but not so eager to sit in front of Diana King.

"Now class please turn in your readers to page 38," Miss Cooper asked when the class finally began.

Several Hours Later ...

"Lunch time, everyone. Get your lunch pails and return to your seats and eat quietly," Miss Cooper ordered her students.

When the students went to get the lunch pails that had been placed on the side of the room, Carrie, like the others, made her way over to the place she had put her belongings and noticed that her lunch was not there.

"What's the matter dumb orphan? No lunch?" Diana remarked with a smile of happiness that Carrie would go hungry.

"Mr. Wilde was simply running late this morning for your information, Diana King," Carrie snapped back at Diana, who simply rolled her eyes.

While the others took their seats, Carrie felt a bit embarrassed to say the least. The one thing Carrie hated was having a need to ask her teacher for help.

"Carrie, where's your lunch pail?" Miss Cooper asked when she came to Carrie's desk and noticed she wasn't eating her lunch.

"My guardian forgot mine. We were late on my account this morning," Carrie said as her teacher let out a sigh.

"You can share my lunch with me," Miss Cooper remarked as she took Carrie's hand and led her to the desk at the front of the class.

"Thank you, but I couldn't possibly. It's your lunch," Carrie replied not wanting to eat someone else's meal.

"Nonsense. I've plenty to share. You do like roasted chicken, apple slices and ginger cookies, I should hope?" Miss Cooper asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am. My mum made the best ginger cookies before..." Carrie said as she lowered her gaze.

"Carrie, you eat some lunch and tell me later if you'd like," Miss Cooper instructed the saddened student.

"She died. I live with a friend of my father's now, since he's gone," Carrie told the teacher in between bites of food.

"I'm sorry. You eat your lunch and then return to your seat," Miss Cooper responded, feeling ever so sorry for this young child.

"Yes, ma'am."

Twenty Minutes Later ...

"Everyone return your lunch pails to your peg. Then line up for afternoon recess," Miss Cooper informed her students, who swiftly obeyed before getting in the line.

"Good. Now, everyone outside for some fresh air!" Miss Cooper remarked in a cheerful tone.

The student body made their way into the corridor where Carrie laid eyes on her guardian.

"Carrie, I'm sorry," Henry said when Carrie walked past, giving him a very angry look.

"Children, go on without me," Miss Cooper ordered her class.

"Are you Carrie's guardian?" Miss Cooper crossed her arms, ready to yell at this man and tell him what she thought of his lack of parenting skills.

"Yes. Carrie Murdoch's my ward. I brought her lunch, and I truly am sorry about my forgetfulness," Henry said as he held a brown bagged lunch from a local restaurant.

"Mister..." Miss Cooper said.

"Wilde. Mr. Henry Wilde," Henry replied.

"Mr. Wilde, Carrie shared my lunch with me today. That child depends on you for everything. I know she's orphaned, and I just hope you can be more responsible like other parents. Since I lost half of my lunch, I do believe this is mine," Miss Cooper said.

"Yes, please. Take her lunch as my apology and I hope you enjoy a ham sandwich and fruit," Henry told the teacher as he handed over the lunch.

* * *

Henry Wilde's - Point Of View

 _I'm such a fool. I forgot Carrie's lunch today. Now to top everything off, her teacher yelled at me._

 _I'll do better next time. Carrie seemed very upset at me, and I don't blame her._

 _Who wants to claim anyone as their guardian that forgot their lunch?_

 _I need to make things better for that child's sake. One thing is maybe Lightoller could talk to her and get to the bottom of her misbehavior._

 _I wonder if it's Carrie's way to get placed with Lightoller?_

* * *

White Star Line Office - Southampton, England

"Good to see you back, Mr. Wilde," Mr. Collins announced as the entire office looked up from their work.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I took my lunch rather early today," Henry responded to his co -worker.

"Not a problem. By the way, Mr. Lightoller's outside wishing to speak to you," Mr. Collins announced.

"Thank you," Henry replied before stepping outside to find Charles in his officer's uniform and cap, watching the waves and the small ships come and go from the port.

"Mr. Lightoller," Henry said as he approached Charles.

"How's Carrie?" Charles asked, very worried for the girl he left months earlier.

"She's gotten herself into trouble on numerous occasions. That child seems to have not have a single regard for the rules in my home," Henry informed Charles, while being disappointed in Carrie.

"Carrie's never been one for trouble, Mr. Wilde. Of any child I've ever known, Carrie Murdoch regards her elders and the rules they place in front of her with respect. That child wouldn't disobey you intentionally. Will raised that child better than that, and so did her mum. You knew Hannah Smith Murdoch, and she was one to follow the rules, just like Carrie," Charles said as he went off in Carrie's defense.

"Well for one, Carrie came to the docks a few days back without Diana King. Then she had the gall to lie to me after I heard Diana's side. I punished Carrie, and now I need your help. I never thought I'd ask for it but I need it," Henry said as he couldn't even believe his own ears.

"I'll do you this one favor, since the Carrie I know is a good child and will tell me the truth. If you don't listen to her side, then she'll grow to hate you for it. Would you like me to collect her from school and get to the bottom of this?" Charles asked.

"Yes and thank you," Henry replied in relief that someone would help him with Carrie, since in his mind that child disobeyed him.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at the School ...

 **"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"** Some of the students yelled in unison as Diana King slammed Carrie against the brick wall of the school house.

"You don't belong here, dumb orphan," Diana yelled as she ripped Carrie's sleeve on her new dress.

"Leave me alone!" Carrie yelled as Diana kept ganging up on her.

"It's your fault everyone died on the Titanic. Your daddy caused it, and you're just as guilty as he is," Felicity spat, taking her friend's side, like most of the other children.

"It's not my fault!" Carrie yelled when Diana hit her on the face, landing her face down on the ground with a new mark on her cheek.

 **"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?"** Miss Anderson yelled as she ran to try and break up the fight.

"It's all Carrie's fault, Miss Anderson," Diana announced.

"It's true," Felicity quickly added.

"Well then, Miss Murdoch and you Miss King to the headmaster's office now!" Miss Anderson yelled as both girls walked in front of the teacher.

* * *

Carrie Murdoch's - Point Of View

 _Never in my entire life have I been sent to the headmaster's office. Diana King is going to get me into more trouble with Uncle Henry._

 _I had never met such a horrid person in all my days._

 _I will get sent away for sure. I only hope I can get word to Uncle Charles about this. I don't belong here. No one believes me, at least so far that's the case._

 _I hope the headmaster will see reason. I need someone on my side to listen to the truth._

* * *

"Sit down, both of you," Miss Anderson said as she ordered both girls before informing the headmaster of an incident.

"This is all your fault as usual, Carrie Murdoch!" Diana King snapped towards Carrie as she crossed her arms.

"My fault? None of this was my fault. You attacked me," Carrie snapped back towards Diana.

"Oh really," Diana said, while she rolled her eyes towards Carrie.

"Be quiet both of you," Miss Anderson said before entering the headmaster's office.

Without another sound both girls became quiet as any church mouse in the school. Then Miss Anderson tapped her hand on Headmaster Sullivan's door and waited for a response.

"Enter," Headmaster Sullivan said when the door opened, and he rose from his desk.

"Mr. Sullivan, we've had somewhat of a fight on the school grounds. Miss Murdoch and Miss King. Should I send the children in?" Miss Anderson asked.

"Yes, both of them," Mr. Sullivan replied.

"Of course," Miss Anderson said before eying the two girls.

"Mr. Sullivan will speak with you both presently," Miss Anderson told both girls who entered the office.

"Sit down, both of you. Miss Anderson, you may return to your regular duties," Mr. Sullivan ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Carrie Murdoch, is that your name?" Mr. Sullivan asked.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied, looking Mr. Sullivan directly in the eyes.

"A fight, girls ,that brings you to my office. Young ladies, don't fight. I will be wanting to hear both sides to the story. Diana, please tell me yours," Mr. Sullivan instructed.

"Yes, sir. Carrie Murdoch was making faces at me in class earlier today. Then she went on about saying she's better than the other girls here. Mr. Wilde, her guardian buys her new dresses that are store bought. Most of us girls' parents can't afford it," Diana said very smugly.

"Is this true, Miss Murdoch?" Mr. Sullivan questioned with a raised eyebrow towards Carrie.

"No, sir. That's far from the truth. Diana King called me a dumb orphan. Her mum works for my guardian. She's lying, sir. Diana King and another girl named Felicity ganged up on me. Diana pushed me against the wall, ripped my sleeve, then pushed me to the ground, causing this mark on my cheek," Carrie informed the headmaster of the true nature of events that occurred minutes earlier.

"I don't believe you, Miss Murdoch. Miss King, you may return to class," Mr. Sullivan said as he stood up and opened the door, while Diana King left the room with her nose held high in the air from another victory over Carrie.

"Mr. Sullivan, please, I didn't do anything wrong," Carrie pleaded since she knew it was the truth.

"I will be informing your guardian. What's his name?" Mr. Sullivan demanded when he sat back down in his chair across from Carrie.

"I won't tell you!" Carrie yelled and then bolted from the room, knowing she wouldn't be believed when she spoke the truth.

 **"CARRIE MURDOCH!"** Mr. Sullivan yelled, but Carrie didn't stop running out of the school building and into the streets of Southampton.

* * *

When the school day had come to a close, no one had seen Carrie. The staff had yet to even notify Mr. Wilde.

The school bell rang as children walked quickly out of the school and towards home.

"Excuse me," Charles Lightoller asked one of the school teachers overseeing students heading home.

"Yes?" Miss Cooper replied.

"I'm Charles Lightoller, and I'm here to collect Carrie Murdoch on behalf of Mr. Wilde," Charles stated while the teacher went white as a pale sheet.

"Oh, my. It seems we've got a bit of trouble Mr. Lightoller, you'd best let me explain everything inside," Miss Cooper said, knowing this was going to end badly.

With students almost all gone for the day, Miss Cooper led Charles inside the building to the school office.

"Where's Carrie Murdoch?" Charles demanded when he crossed his arms.

"She ran off. There was a fight," Miss Cooper informed the now panicked Charles.

"Have you notified Mr. Wilde or even the proper authorities?" Charles questioned as his worry grew.

"We've notified the authorities, and they are looking with no luck. As for Mr. Wilde, we've been unable to contact him via telephone," Mr. Sullivan said when he saw Charles in the office.

"I'll find Carrie myself and report you to the school board, sir. You can walk down to his office and find Mr. Wilde yourself," Charles told the headmaster rather angrily out of worry for Carrie's safety.

Without another moment to lose, Charles began a frantic search for Carrie.

* * *

Charles Lightoller's - Point Of View

 _Carrie should have never been placed in the care of Henry Wilde._

 _This school is not a proper place for that child. I'll do everything in my power to get her back. Something's wrong if Carrie ran away from school._

 _Never in all my years of knowing that child has she pulled a stunt like this._

 _The place she felt safe, the docks, is a good enough place to start searching._

* * *

The Docks ...

"Mr. Lightoller, what's wrong?" Harold Lowe asked the frantic officer.

"Will's daughter Carrie is missing. She ran away from school, and no one's seen her since. I'm going to tell Mr. Wilde and continue my search. Will you help me? Please, Mr. Lowe, I beg of you," Charles said. He sounded very desperate even to his own ears.

"I'll help you search. Where have you looked already?" Harold asked to make his search easier.

"Her old school yard and her old home. Then here, of course. She loved the park," Charles informed Harold.

"I'll search the park and then keep looking in the surrounding areas. We'll find her, Mr. Lightoller," Harold told his former superior officer.

"Thank you," Charles said before Harold couldn't hear him in the distance.

* * *

Harold Lowe's - Point Of View

Carrie was the captain's granddaughter. Mr. Murdoch brought her onto the Titanic the day before we sailed.

Such a happy little girl.

I can't believe she'd go and run away. Something must be terribly wrong for her to go and do this. Maybe I can convince her to tell me what's wrong. I ran away to the sea several years ago. Carrie needs to listen and have someone hear her voice. It might be that's me.

I hope Mr. Wilde doesn't become too upset with her. Knowing him, he's a hard person to anger.

* * *

White Star Line Office

"May I have a word with Mr. Wilde?" Charles asked very cautiously.

"Yes,sir. Who, may I ask requests to speak with him?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Lightoller. Charles Lightoller," Charles said at the edge of fear and worry for Carrie.

"One moment, please," Mr. Thompson said while he went to get Henry to speak with Charles.

Charles Lightoller paced the office in worry, while others glanced up from the work on their desks.

"Mr. Lightoller, what's wrong, and where's Carrie?" Henry asked with concern.

"Carrie ran away from school. They reported it to the proper authorities. I've begun searching for the child. Mr. Lowe has begun to as well," Charles told Henry, who knew something was wrong.

"That can't be. Carrie would never do such a thing!" Henry exclaimed.

"Carrie wasn't there for the general release of the day," Charles confirmed when Henry grabbed his coat and hat.

"Mr. Thompson, I have urgent business I must attend to. Please excuse me for the remainder of the day. I must find that child," Henry swiftly said.

"Of course. She may be at your flat, Mr. Wilde," Mr. Thompson said as he watched his boss leave the office rather urgently.

* * *

Park in Southampton - Six PM

"Carrie Murdoch, is that you?" Harold Lowe asked when he saw a crying child on a park bench.

"Mr. Lowe, what are you doing here?" Carrie asked when she tried to hide her tears.

"I've been looking for you. Along with Mr. Lightoller and Mr. Wilde, I'd guess by now," Harold informed Carrie when he sat down next to her.

"Mr. Wilde doesn't care about me," Carrie said in anger when she crossed her arms.

"Why do you think that, Carrie?" Harold asked, since he knew this to be far from the truth.

"I'm always being blamed for things I didn't do. It's all thanks to that impossible Diana King," Carrie replied as her face became tight with anger.

"I see," Harold replied.

"No ,you don't. I want what everyone else has. Like the girl and her parents over there," Carrie motioned towards the two adults and a child taking an evening stroll.

"I understand better than you may think, young lady. I ran away from my apprenticeship that my father told me I had to take. I ran to the sea because, well, my reasons are none of your concern. What is my concern is that you face the music and go home," Harold instructed Carrie with some mild firmness but not too harshly.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie, it's only going to get worse the longer you stay away. I'll take you home and help you if I can to tell Mr. Wilde your story," Harold offered Carrie when he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Alright. I have a feeling this is not going to be easy," Carrie replied when Harold held her hand for the walk back to Henry's flat.

* * *

Henry Wilde's Flat

Hours had passed and no sign of Carrie, at least not yet. Henry Wilde paced in worry while Charles Lightoller showed up around half past six, and still no sign of Carrie. Both men worried and wondered where the child was and would anyone find her. About another half hour passed before they heard the sound of knocking at Henry's door.

"Carrie?" Henry said when he opened the door to find Carrie with Mr. Lowe.

"Uncle Charles," Carrie said when she saw her former godfather and ran to him for a hug.

"Where were you, child?" Charles asked, demanding answers.

"The park. Mr. Lowe convinced me to come back. Diana King ripped my dress and lied to the headmaster. I ran away from school, and I'm terribly sorry," Carrie informed the men.

"Mr. Lowe, thank you for bringing Carrie home. I need to speak with her alone," Henry said, which also meant time for Charles to leave her as well.

"Please, I need Uncle Charles to hear the truth," Carrie begged Henry.

"I know you lied to the headmaster, Carrie. Diana told me the truth. How can I trust you? Go to your room," Henry ordered Carrie who stood her ground.

"No, you've never listened to me. You only ever side with Diana King. I've never been heard or had a chance in this household," Carrie yelled at her guardian.

"Carrie," Charles stated in disbelief that Carrie would disobey her elder.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Charles," Carrie replied.

"Go to your room now, Carrie Murdoch. I'll speak with you about this later," Henry said in a low voice.

 _"You're not my father and never will be,"_ Carrie told Henry before walking off to her room in anger.

"Mr. Wilde, she's angry right now at..." Charles said as he tried to side with Carrie.

"Leave, Mr. Lightoller. Just leave," Henry asked of Charles, who left his home without a sound but the door closing behind him. Henry now realized what Carrie said was true. He was choosing to only hear a one sided story and passing judgment before he heard Carrie's side.


	5. Silence Isn't Always Golden

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

Historical Notes: _Harold Lowe_ and his fiancee _Ellen Whitehouse Lowe_ , or _Nellie_ to Harold, were married in September 1913. In this chapter you'll notice that we've had them just married in 1912.

The _"mourning bear"_ was created following the sinking of the RMS Titanic. This bear was created to help the survivors mourn the victims of the disater. Only five hundred bears were orginally released to the general public. The _"mouring bear"_ was black and had red eyes as if someone were crying and mourning. This bear was also made with a somber and sad expression.

Author's Note: In this chapter you'll notice that Carrie is given a _"mourning bear"_ at some point.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Silence Isn't Always Golden

* * *

October 1912

Carrie Murdoch knew she was being taken for a fool by Diana King. Everyone seemed to side with the school bully. The other children knew it was wrong, but Carrie had kept getting into scrapes for the past six weeks. One day after school let out, Carrie knew she would yet again face a very disappointed guardian that evening.

"Are you Carrie Murdoch?" one school boy asked Carrie as she walked home in silence.

"Why do you ask?" Carrie questioned when she turned to face the boy she'd seen over the weeks.

"My name's Andrew. Andrew Miller's the name. I know what Diana King's done to you," Andrew said to Carrie, who wanted to put up her defenses.

"Listen, Andrew..." Carrie said as she was ready to start yelling at the boy, who started walking with her.

"I understand perfectly. We all do. Diana King's the headmaster's cousin," Andrew informed Carrie when they both came to a stop.

 **"What?!"** Carrie said, a bit alarmed by this statement.

"My cousin found out. Then my sister Felicity, one of Diana's former targets of bullying," Andrew said as Carrie tried to storm off.

"This is ridiculous!" Carrie said out of anger.

"Listen, I understand. We all do," Andrew stated while trying to match Carrie's pace.

"No, you don't. Now my uncle is going to be quite angry again," Carrie said before coming to an abrupt stop.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"That.. That horrid Diana King has caused nothing but..." Carrie said trying to gather her words.

"Trouble."

"Yes. Plus, to top it all off, I've given my uncle the silent treatment or so to speak," Carrie admitted to Andrew.

"Why?" Andrew questioned.

"Well..." Carrie said.

 _Flashback_

"Carrie, why won't you admit to the truth?" Henry questioned, his ward as they sat at the breakfast table.

"Carrie?" Henry asked once again, only for the clock to chime that is was time for Carrie to leave.

"I'm late," Carrie replied.

"Carrie, we'll be discussing your behavior when you return home," Henry stated, after rising from his own seat.

"I find we have nothing to discuss. You called me a liar, and I know the truth. Good day," Carrie said without feeling a single bit of remorse for disrespecting her guardian.

"We will be discussing this, and that's final," Henry said once again when he saw Carrie putting on her hat and gloves before leaving that morning.

"No, sir," Carrie remarked.

"You know better than to show disrespect, Carrie," Henry gave Carrie one last glare to show how upset he was that morning. Just like any other morning had been in the past weeks.

"Good day," Carrie replied before slamming the door in his face.

 _Back to Present_

 **"You didn't!"** Andrew exclaimed in total disbelief.

"I did," Carrie said as she and Andrew walked casually towards home.

"You took a risk. I mean, disrespecting your uncle like that," Andrew commented.

"He's not my uncle," Carrie told Andrew.

"He's not?" Andrew asked.

"No. Uncle Henry's just my guardian. My real guardian couldn't take care of me. He was on the Titanic with my father and was his best mate," Carrie informed Andrew with the sorrow evident in her eyes.

 _"You're an orphan,"_ Andrew stated in complete shock. He turned to face Carrie, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes. I'm an orphan. Haven't you heard Diana King call me a ' _Dumb Orphan'_?" Carrie asked in anger.

"No. I'm not even in Miss Cooper's class. Carrie, I'm on your side. I don't fancy Diana King and her stuck up ways. In fact, I like you Carrie," Andrew said when they came into view of Henry's flat.

"I must leave," Carrie said.

"Carrie?" Andrew asked, and Carrie turned to face him.

"Yes," Carrie replied.

When it was least expected Andrew kissed Carrie. Carrie stood in shock for a brief moment and then slapped the boy on the cheek.

"Carrie, I'm sorry," Andrew said as Carrie started to storm off in anger.

"No, you're not," Carrie snapped back at Andrew, who held his cheek from the slap she gave him moments earlier.

"I'm going to marry you one day," Andrew said to Carrie.

"I'll never marry a sailor. Your sister told the entire class of your dream. Good day, Andrew Miller," Carrie said before she took off up the stairs and entered the flat she shared with her guardian.

* * *

When Carrie entered the flat, she wondered what just happened. After her encounter with Andrew, it shook her to the core. This teenage boy of fourteen years, kissed her, and she slapped him. In her own mind, it was the only proper thing for her to do since he shouldn't kissed her in the first place.

Once Carrie sat down her books and lunch pail, she removed her hat, coat, and gloves. Placing them back on the peg in the corridor before facing Mrs. King and her daughter.

"Mrs. King, I'm home," Carrie called out when she entered the main living quarters.

"Hello, Carrie," Mrs. King said when she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hello, ma'am," Carrie replied, knowing even if she didn't get along with the housekeeper's daughter, she needed to show respect for the elder.

"Tea's on the table. Come and have some, and then attend to your school work, girls," Mrs. King informed both children, who sat down at the table for afternoon tea.

"Thank you," Carrie replied when Diana sat down with no respect given to her own mum.

"That was a bit rude, don't you agree, Diana?" Carrie questioned.

"I don't have to listen to what you say," Diana responded with another one of her smirks.

"What's that look for?" Carie asked after taking a sip of tea.

"I know you did something very bad. I plan on telling Mr. Wilde," Diana said with pride of her newest attempt to rid the household of Carrie.

"You've got nothing on me yet again, Diana King!" Carrie snapped at her tea time companion.

Shortly after this outburst, Carrie took her tea cup and saucer into the kitchen. Just like any other time she had been forced to endure the greatest displeasure of taking her tea with Diana.

"Thank you for the tea, Mrs. King," Carrie said, knowing her place and showing respect, unlike her guardian's housekeeper's annoying and troublesome daughter.

"You're welcome. Now go and do your schoolwork. Best be done with it before Mr. Wilde comes home," Mrs. King replied.

* * *

Carrie's - Point Of View

 _What's the matter with Diana King? She has nothing on me. I did nothing wrong, and I never did._

 _Then, to top it all off, that Andrew lad kissed me. I'll need to inform Uncle Henry before I have more trouble._

 _It's so impossible for me to remain out of any form of punishment with Diana King lurking around every corner._

 _Yet again like the last three months. I question why did Daddy have to die? It's not fair. As Granddad would say, life's not fair. That's the truest of sayings I can agree to._

 _Maybe I've taken the silent treatment a bit overboard? I think I'll break it for a bit tonight and tell Uncle Henry everything Diana's been doing or at least attempt to do so. I just hope my temper doesn't get the better of me._

* * *

Later that evening

Henry Wilde was now tired to the bone. The exhausted man he'd become as a guardian to Carrie Murdoch had taken its toll. Henry knew that Carrie was a sweet child, but where'd she gone all of a sudden was his question. The worries he had were because, of course, Diana 's stories or rather lies he'd been so easily led to believe over the past several weeks.

"Mrs. King," Henry called for the housekeeper when he closed the door to his flat.

"Good evening, Mr. Wilde," Mrs. King said when she gave the widower a smile, hoping he'd return her affection.

"Is supper on?" Henry asked, while ignoring the housekeeper.

"It's almost ready. Your tea's on the table, sir," Mrs. King informed Henry before storming off back towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," Henry said when he sat down with the evening paper in front of him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Diana's mum knew she had to take a stand. Getting Carrie Murdoch out of the house was a number one priority to the lady and her daughter. Especially after Diana fibbed about the kiss she witnessed earlier that day.

"Go and tell him what you saw," Mrs. King urged her daughter.

"I've done everything you've told me to do," Diana whined to her mother, knowing all the trouble she'd tried to cause was getting them nowhere.

"Obviously, it's not good enough, girl. Tell Mr. Wilde while I finish up here before that no good orphan tells him the truth about that Andrew Miller lad," Mrs. King said while trying to finish up supper preparations.

"Yes, ma'am," Diana replied to her mother before exiting the kitchen to face Mr. Wilde with her newest scheme to rid her mother of Carrie Murdoch once and for all.

When Diana entered the dining room, Mr. Wilde had set down his cup of tea to look up and see Diana come into the room.

"Hello, Diana," Henry said in a chipper tone.

"Mr. Wilde, may I tell you something Carrie did?" Diana asked, trying to act as the witness to a great thing that troubled her.

"Yes, please, do tell me," Henry urged the child when Carrie had just come from her room, knowing she'd have to tell Henry what Andrew did before it was too late.

"Carrie kissed Andrew Miller on the lips, sir," Diana blurted out once she saw Carrie.

"Diana King, that's not the truth, and you know it," Carrie said with anger written all over her face.

"Thank you, Diana. You may join your mum in the kitchen while I have a private word with my ward," Henry said, crossing his arms in the silent look of of anger at Carrie based on what Diana told him moments earlier.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Henry asked.

"Andrew Miller walked me home. He kissed me on the cheek, but I slapped him and came straight home. I'm telling you the truth, Uncle Henry," Carrie informed Henry out of pure desperation for him to see the truth, hopefully once and for all.

"Carrie, you can forget about supper, and I'll be taking you to my sister in Liverpool for a few months. You need good discipline that I can't seem to provide you with. Now go to your room, Carrie," Henry said before turning back to his paper.

"Please, don't send me away. I've told you the truth every time, please," Carrie begged.

"Go to your room," Henry told Carrie. Without another word, Carrie ran to her room in tears before she slammed the door and fell on her bed and cried.

When Diana and her mother left that evening, Henry was set on sending Carrie to Liverpool. It was a chance for her to get her priorities in the right place. He knew she needed to listen and obey the adults above her.

Meanwhile, after Carrie saw the last light had turned off, she knew that this was not working. Carrie had tried, in all honesty, to make it work for her father's friend Mr. Lightoller, and it failed.

Carrie picked up her coat and put it on with the sweater that once belonged to her father. Moments later, the tied bed sheets went out the second story window to Carrie's room at Henry's flat.

Carrie climbed out the window with the streets rather quiet at the late hour. Making it to the bottom was a challenge for the twelve-year-old girl. Running away from her current home was the only option in sight. When Carrie made it to the bottom, it began to rain. The child sought shelter under a tree in the local park, hoping she'd stay somewhat dry and move on the next morning to wherever life might take her.

* * *

"How was your trip, my darling?" Nellie Lowe asked her husband as they walked through the park before heading home.

"It was alright. I missed you," Harold Lowe told his new wife.

"You'd better keep missing me while you're away, good sir," Nellie teased her husband.

"I'll always miss you, my Nellie," Harold said when he spied, under the tree Carrie Murdoch.

"Harold, what's wrong?" Nellie asked her husband, who ran and bent down under the tree to find Carrie Murdoch.

"It's Captain Smith's grandchild, and she's Mr. Murdoch's daughter," Harold said as he bent over to try and wake Carrie.

"Carrie, it's time to wake up, child," Mr. Lowe urged the child, who didn't rouse from her sleep.

"Carrie?" Nellie Lowe said when she bent over to see Carrie's face was flushed with fever.

"Harold," Nellie said as her husband removed his glove and placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up. Nellie, grab my suitcase, please. We've got to get Carrie to Mr. Wilde," Harold urged his wife, who took off her overcoat and placed it on the child as her husband picked up the ill child.

"Let's go," Nellie said, trying to keep up with her husband, who started a quick paced walk towards Mr. Wilde's home.

Henry Wilde's flat

As far as Henry was concerned, Carrie was still angry at him. He'd thought it was a bit quiet for a Saturday morning, but Carrie might not be in a mood to speak with him because of the fight they'd had. A loud knock brought Henry from his breakfast to the front door to hear someone banging on his door with a foot.

"Mr. Wilde, please open the door," Harold said as he held onto the ill child.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, seeing Carrie in Mr. Lowe's arms with his wife trailing close behind.

"Carrie's got a high fever. We found her in the park this morning. This is my wife Nellie," Harold indicate the woman with him.

"Lay her on her bed," Henry told Harold, who followed Henry towards Carrie's room with Nellie in tow.

"Mrs. Lowe, would you put Carrie in a nightgown, please?" Henry asked.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Lowe replied before closing the bedroom door to get Carrie out of her wet clothes and into bed.

The next few days were very trying for Henry Wilde. He now blamed himself for Carrie lying in bed with the fever. Refusing to leave her side until she woke, Henry nursed Carrie throughout the days and nights until one person came to his residence after learning of Carrie's illness.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!** was heard on the front door to Henry's flat as Carrie slept with her fever a bit lower but still higher than he liked.

 _ **"Wilde, open the door!"**_ Charles yelled as he banged on the door again.

"Mr. Lightoller," Henry said, stepping aside to allow him entrance.

"How bad's the fever?" Charles asked with worry in his tone and expression.

"It's been pretty bad. Who told you?" Henry asked as the two men walked back to Carrie's room.

"Mr. Lowe. I saw him when I disembarked," Charles said when he laid eyes on Carrie.

The two men stepped over to the corner while the child slept.

 _"This is all your fault,"_ Charles hissed towards Henry, who put up the defenses.

"This is not my fault. I'm sending Carrie to my sister in Liverpool," Henry argued in reply.

"The last thing that child needs is more change," Charles replied in a loud whisper.

"Stop it," Carrie said as she finally started to stir.

"Carrie," Charles and Henry said in unison.

"Don't fight anymore," Carrie cried out towards them.

"It's alright, child," Henry said as he placed his hand on her forehead momentarily before removing it.

"I... how did I get here?" Carrie asked.

"Mr. Lowe and his wife found you. You've been ill for the past few days," Henry informed Carrie.

"Carrie, you get some rest. I'll see you later," Charles told Carrie.

"Yes, sir," Carrie replied swiftly as Charles left her, knowing he was most likely not welcome in Henry's home.

Another day passed, and on Wednesday, Diana King paid Carrie a visit.

"Mr. Wilde, may I visit Carrie, please?" Diana asked, using her tone of false kindness.

"Only for a few moments. I need to get Carrie some water for the compresses again. Carrie, I need to take your temperature again," Henry said when Diana sat down in the chair with the theromometer under Carrie's tounge.

"I brought your school work," Diana said before she knew Henry would be out of hearing distance.

"It's all your fault he likes you and not me," Diana said.

Carrie removed the thermometer to remark in Henry's defense.

"Diana King, I've never done anything to you. I lost both my parents, and all you can do is be horrid towards everyone. Mr. Wilde's my guardian, and I don't like how you've treated him. Tell him the truth, Diana King, for once in your life," Carrie said.

Little did she know that Henry was coming back to her room with a basin filled with cold water.

"You mean about me getting you into trouble and ripping your sailor dress, the story that you kissed Andrew Miller, and oh, let's see when I left you at the docks the first days you were here. Plus, all the countless other things I did to you," Diana smugly said when Henry came into the room, now knowing he'd been taken all too easily by Diana King.

"Come with me," Henry ordered Diana, who had no choice but to obey with fear and shock written all over her face for the shortest of moments before she put on the act again.

"Mr. Wilde, I was just joking," Diana tried to inform him, but he didn't listen, at least not any longer.

"Mrs. King," Henry called as the housekeeper stood up from her sweeping that afternoon.

"Good afternoon," Mrs. King replied.

 **"You're fired,** " Henry said as he gave Mrs. King her final wages.

 _"Why?"_ Mrs. King asked, rather shocked.

"You and your daughter. I understand Carrie now," Henry admitted as he led the ladies to the door.

"That child is a good for nothing orphan," Mrs. King yelled back at her former employer.

"I won't be giving you any references," Henry said.

"But, Mr. Wilde, please," Mrs. King begged as she was ushered out the door.

"Uncle Henry, Uncle Henry," Carrie called out after a while of hearing all the commotion in the other parts of the flat.

"Leave," Henry said before the two finally left his home, and he closed the door to take care of Carrie.

"Uncle Henry," Carrie called out again when she heard the faint footsteps. The child eased herself on her forearms to see him come into the room before she laid back down.

"Carrie, I'm so sorry," Henry said to his ward the moment he entered her room.

"I wanted you to believe me. I always told you the truth. Daddy hated it when I lied to him," Carrie said as she looked at the photograph of her father, William Murdoch.

"I'm so sorry," Henry said with pleading eyes as he ran the compress over her head.

"I forgive you. Can we start again?" Carrie asked.

"I'm Carrie Murdoch," Carrie said after she poked her hand out from the blanket.

"I'm your Uncle Henry," Henry told Carrie as he took her hand and then placed it back under the warmth of the blankets.

"Nice to start over," Carrie said.

"Yes," Henry remarked.

Over the next few days, Carrie's strength began to return. With Henry acting like a mother hen, not leaving Carrie for any reason, he nursed the child, and they both came to a better understanding of each other.

"Carrie," Henry said on a Saturday afternoon, officially one week since she'd taken ill.

"Yes," Carrie replied, sitting up in her bed.

"Mrs. Hopkins agreed to listen for your bell if you need anything while I'm out," Henry told Carrie when he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Must you go to the office?" Carrie asked, finally beginning to have an understanding with Henry.

"Sorry, but I must turn in this paperwork. After I come home, I'll give you your surprise and make supper," Henry told Carrie.

"Alright," Carrie replied.

"Good girl. I'll be back soon," Henry said before leaving the flat in a better mood, knowing that he'd be able to take care of the child without a problem. Especially since Carrie would never return to that school he'd originally enrolled her at.

A few hours later, Henry returned with some food and a sorry gift for Carrie. One he hoped might heal some of the pain she'd dealt with over the past several months.

"Carrie?" Henry called after coming out of the kitchen to find her out of bed and sitting on the seatee with her lower half covered with the blanket from her bed.

"Carrie, what are you doing out of bed?" Henry asked.

"I couldn't stand it any longer," Carrie remarked.

"I'll give you that one," Henry chuckled, knowing she was getting better, and he hated to see her stuck in bed all day just to recover at times even though it was necessary.

"I brought you a gift," Henry said as he handed Carrie the box with brown paper and string tied in place.

"What is it?" Carrie asked.

"Open it," Henry urged.

"Thank you," Carrie said when she saw the black bear with red eyes.

"It's called the mourning bear. I found out about it after the Titanic sank, and now it's yours. I know you've lost a great deal of people, and this, I thought might help. Your mum loved bears when we were courting," Henry told Carrie, who gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much," Carrie said with even more gratitude for a small gift. Even though it couldn't bring her family back, it would help her heal in the end.

"I've enrolled you back in your old school," Henry said after they broke the short hug.

"I'm happy now," Carrie said.

"Why?" Henry asked, rather confused.

"I'll see my old friends at school, and we're getting along now," Carrie beamed.

"I'm glad, Carrie. For that I'm glad," Henry told Carrie as he gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance.


	6. A Day Of New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

Historical Notes Pinafores were a very popular fashion for all young girls in first, second or third class social standing. The pinafore was an apron style, and for the first class girls it was merely for style. While in second and third class, it was to keep the clothing they had clean. The pinafore would have been decorated with frills and tucks. It would have also had some lace and embroidery. This garment would have a button at the top part of the garment and no ties for the waist.

Treats such as candies, cookies, and cakes and so forth were a rare and very special treat in Edwardian England for second class children. They might get such a treat on holidays or a birthday. In this chapter you'll notice a special treat has been made for the household.

Sylvia Lightoller was Charles Lightoller's wife. They had two sons at the time Titanic sank: Frederick "Roger" and his younger brother Richard "Trevor" Lightoller. In this chapter you'll find they make an appearance with Sylvia and Charles.

Titanic lookout Reginald Lee survived the sinking of the Titanic after he was ordered to man lifeboat number 13. He later died on 6 August 1913 in Southampton from pneumonia complications at the age of 43.

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Day Of New Beginnings

* * *

November 1912

Once Carrie had finally recovered, it was a happier time for Henry Wilde and his ward. Carrie was smiling again, and her life and Henry's had begun to fall into a normal routine.

"Carrie, time to get up?" Henry called as he knocked on Carrie's bedroom door.

"I've been up for a least an hour," Carrie remarked as she exited her bedroom with her school books in hand.

"You're excited then?" Henry asked Carrie as he followed her into the dining room.

"Oh, yes, sir," Carrie swiftly responded before she took her seat to eat the morning meal.

"Could I walk you on your first day back?" Henry asked.

"That would be fine. What's going to happen now that Mrs. King no longer works here?" Carrie asked. Henry contemplated his answer.

"I've spoken with Mr. Lightoller, and you'll go to his home after school," Henry informed Carrie.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"His wife would like to see you, and she can teach you things such as sewing and other wifery skills. Carrie, I'm doing this for your own good," Henry remarked.

"I understand. I just haven't seen Aunt Sylvia since..."Carrie paused after looking out the window.

"Since Mr. Lightoller left you in my care," Henry replied. Carrie simply nodded her head as the clock chimed the time to leave.

"We're late," Carrie said. She quickly cleared the breakfast plates as Henry was taking a bit of his porridge.

"Carrie," Henry exclaimed as his ward nearly spilled the remainder of his tea on his lap out of pure excitement.

"Sorry."

"Well, let's get a move on if you're that happy to go to school," Henry remarked. Carrie bolted for the door with her school books and Henry following close behind.

"Where's your pinafore, Carrie?" Henry asked. Since he noticed the pinafore she fanced wasn't being worn. "You told me you wanted to wear it."

"My room," Carrie replied as she handed Henry her books and went back to find it lying on her bed. She quickly put on and ran back to the door.

"You look nice," Henry informed Carrie.

"Thank you," Carrie replied.

"Let's go," Henry said before they left home in a happier state that brisk November morning.

After leaving the flat, Henry and Carrie had a normal paced walk until the old school came into sight. Carrie admired the school, remembering good memories of a happier time. The school held good ones, and, hopefully, happy memories in her own future. Carrie had slowed her pace until Henry drew her from her daydream and back into the fact she was almost certainly going to be late.

"Carrie, hurry the bell's ringing, child," Henry said before Carrie caught up with her fellow school mates.

After a few moments, Henry knew something was off since he held her lunch pail in his hand. The memories came flooding back of the glares that Carrie gave Henry at her old school.

"Carrie, Carrie," Henry called out before the corridor had been deserted of any students.

"May I help you, sir?" a new school teacher asked.

"Yes, I need to deliver my ward's lunch..." Henry replied. Before the teacher looked at him with wide eyes.

"You!" Miss Cooper exclaimed.

"Yes, what's wrong with me, Miss Cooper?" Henry asked.

"I got the sack thanks to you...and now I'm late for my first class. The school office is down the hall towards your right, Mr. Wilde," Miss Cooper said, clearly angry at the man.

"Thank you," Henry replied, not understanding why the young teacher was fired from her previous teaching post and what it had to do with him.

* * *

Later that day...

The school day was filled with much excitement for Carrie. After all, she was finally reunited with her school mate Jenny Lee. Jenny knew exactly what toll the Titanic had taken on Carrie since her Uncle Reginald Lee or Uncle Reggie to Jenny was one of the Titanic lookouts who died the same night Carrie became an orphan.

"How's life treating you, Carrie?" Jenny asked as the two girls headed back down memory lane of the homes that lost crew and other acquaintances.

"Fine I could say. Uncle Henry and I just started over after Diana King was heard by him when I took ill," Carrie said.

"I can't believe that girl is such a horrid person," Jenny replied in a state of shock. After Carrie told her in letters about the true Diana King.

"Well, it's real. I could have lost my guardian because of her outbursts," Carrie told her friend when they stopped in front of Belmont road where Carrie had resided with her father earlier that year.

"Carrie, do you ever wish the Titanic never sank?" Jenny Lee asked rather suddenly.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT!?" Carrie yelled.

"I just wanted to know," Jenny replied.

"Of course I wish she never sank. My grandfather and father died on that horrid ship! Your uncle died as well," Carrie remarked.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry," Jenny stated.

"I accept your apology," Carrie replied.

"I wish we could go back in time and I just wish she never hit..." Jenny said before she burst into tears.

"I wish Titanic never hit that iceberg as well," Carrie remarked with a touch of loneliness.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like for Titanic to reach America?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. The passengers so happy and then, upon return, everything would have been better than it is now," Carrie said before she let out a sigh.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again I'd wager," Jenny replied.

"Especially shipping that is," Carrie informed her friend.

"If anything, I hope it becomes safer," Jenny stated.

"I hope so too," Carrie replied.

"Come on, Carrie. We'd best not dwell on what we can't have or that Titanic never came back," Jenny said as the true pain of losing her uncle filled her eyes.

"Do you miss your uncle?" Carrie asked when both girls came to a stop.

"How can you even ask me such a question, Carrie? Don't you miss your father?" Jenny snapped when asking the questions of her friend.

"I'm forgetting him, Jenny. I can't recall the sound of his voice or his laughter and smile. The little things. I'm forgetting him and my mum," Carrie admitted to her friend.

"Oh, Carrie. I had no idea. I can't even recall Uncle Reggie's smile any longer. He was the closest thing to a father I had since mine died when I was a baby," Jenny replied.

"I think we need some cheering up!" Carrie said, trying to sound cheerful even though it sounded a bit forced on her own part.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked as they neared the Lightollers' home.

"What was the funniest thing your uncle did?" Carrie asked.

"You know my uncle could be serious but fun all at the same time. He would get in all the pranks, and I'd play along with him on the ship's crew. Your father even banished me for a whole month for the pranks we use to pull," Jenny recalled.

"Daddy came home with very short hair once. Granddad always wondered what happened. I was so angry with that Daddy banished you for the month. He had tea with pepper in it as my personal revenge," Carrie recalled her own schemes before they both lost people they loved.

"That was you!" Jenny exclaimed, and Carrie simply nodded her head in reply, when they reached the Lightollers' gate.

"Hello, Mrs. Lightoller!" Jenny Lee called to the woman standing at the gate awaiting Carrie's arrival.

"Hello, Jenny. Come on inside, Carrie. We've missed you so much!" Sylvia told her goddaughter, who she took into a side hug and walked up the steps and back into the house as Jenny walked away towards her own home.

"Charles, Charles! Carrie's here," Sylvia called out to her husband, who appeared from his study.

"Carrie," Charles said with a huge grin on his face.

"I missed you both," Carrie responded with a smile and a hug for both of her former godparents.

"We missed you too, love. Now, how's everything going for you, dear?" Sylvia asked when Carrie had shed her winter coat and other items.

"May I sit down and then share, Aunt Sylvia?" Carrie asked.

"Of course, Carrie. We were just going to have some tea and cookies, isn't that right Syl?" Charles stated with a grin over having Carrie back in his home, even for a short while.

"Yes. I made your favorite Carrie," Sylvia told Carrie as they led her back to the kitchen.

"Gingersnaps!" Charles announced when the trio sat down around the table like a true family.

"Goody," Carrie responded with a smile, since she was feeling the love she missed from the people who cared.

"Now sit down and tell us all about school," Sylvia instructed, and Carrie quickly obeyed.

"School's great, Aunt Sylvia. I love seeing Jenny again and my other friends," Carrie reported to some of her most favorite people.

"How are your grades, Carrie?" Charles asked when he had a chance to finally asked the one dreaded question he knew every child hated to be asked.

"Fine. Maths is still my worst subject," Carrie admitted as she showed Charles the report card from her old school.

"You work on your mathematics and your other troublesome subjects and you'll thrive," Charles remarked once he handed the report to Sylvia.

"It's not that bad, Charles. Carrie, did you try you best?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I always did, even with that Diana King ruining my life," Carrie said with venom for the girl who turned her life upside down for the past months.

"Well, now you can work on your mathematics with your Uncle Charles when he's home, and I'll help you with your weaker subjects. School work needs to be done before pleasure can be had. Is that understood, Carrie?" Sylvia remarked.

"Yes, ma'am. "

"Homework now, and then we'll do some baking for you to take home," Sylvia replied even though it pained her so to say 'home' when she really wanted Carrie to remain with her and Charles permanently.

"I understand," Carrie responded before she turned to her school books and her assignments at hand.

"I'll see you both later. I'm due to report for pre- sailing inspections," Charles announced as he stood from the table.

"Do you have to go, Uncle Charles?" Carrie asked out of concern and not wanting him to leave so soon.

"I must, child. The only way for me, that is your Aunt Syl and I, to get you back is for me to work. You know that means I have no other choice but to leave you for now. I love you, Carrie. Don't you ever forget it. Save me some goodies will ya, dear?" Charles asked.

"Why I thought Aunt Sylvia gave you sweets?" Carrie asked with a playful grin.

"Well, I would truly like to try your cookies, please?" Charles asked with a silly pout towards Carrie to win his way.

"Alright. "

"Good girl. Now back to your school work," Charles said as he stood to his full height and left Carrie to her task.

Before Charles left, Carrie saw the interaction of her godfather and his wife. The interaction reminded her of better days with her parents. The fun times her father would have just like Charles did trying to bribe cookies off his daughter and now, for Charles, his goddaughter who seemed more upbeat today than all the other days put together since her father passed away.

"I'd best go and check on the boys," Sylvia informed Carrie before she left the kitchen.

"How are they?" Carrie asked before she looked up from her schoolwork.

"They'll be glad to see you. I'll wake them from their naps," Sylvia replied with a smile knowing her young sons would be ever happy to see Carrie once again.

"Carrie! Carrie!" came the voices of Roger and Trevor Lightoller as they ran into the kitchen.

"Hi, boys. I missed you both," Carrie said with a smile before she hugged her honorary cousins.

"We missed you too," Trevor replied.

Sylvia stood by the kitchen door and watched the exchange her sons had with Carrie. Clearly, to her entire household, she was sorely missed.

"Who wants cookies?" Sylvia asked when she entered the room to find her boys happy to see a moment of happier days and memories filling her mind.

"Me! Mummy, Me!" the boys replied in unison before they started jumping up and down. Especially when they learned about the prospect of a cookie brought joy to the children's eyes before Carrie returned to her schoolwork.

* * *

"Carrie, you seem rather quiet. What's wrong?" Henry asked Carrie, who'd barely said a few words since he'd picked her up after work at the Lightollers'.

"Nothing," Carrie simply replied.

"Carrie, I know you better than that, and it is something," Henry replied.

"I don't want Uncle Charles to die," Carrie remarked before she bolted from the dinner table.

"Carrie!" Henry called before he heard her bedroom door shut.

Henry knew something was wrong to have made Carrie think that Charles was going to die in the near future. It was something he'd need to get to the bottom of for everyone's sake, especially for Carrie.

A while later, Henry went to Carrie's bedroom door and knocked and waited for her to grant him entrance or for her to open the door.

"Carrie, we need to talk," Henry said as he knocked on her bedroom door for what seemed to be the longest time for her to respond.

"Come in," Carrie finally replied.

"Thank you, Carrie. We need to discuss what happened at the Lightollers' and why do you think that Mr. Lightoller is going to die?" Henry commented.

"Because of how my daddy died. The sea and ships took his life," Carrie remarked before she turned her head away from Henry as the tears began to fall.

"I see," Henry stated.

"I don't want to lose Uncle Charles or even you, Uncle Henry," Carrie remarked as she turned to face Henry again with her tear stained face.

"I think I understand," Henry replied.

"How could you understand, Uncle Henry?" Carrie asked.

Henry sat quietly trying to think of the best way to explain the same feelings he had that Carrie was feeling at that moment. The fears of losing the ones you love and then it happening. Henry understood all too well, especially after his wife and daughter perished on the Titanic while he survived.

"Uncle Henry."

"Yes, Carrie," Henry replied.

"How do you understand how I'm feeling?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie, I understand because I lost my wife and daughter. I was afraid and scared when Titanic sank," Henry replied.

"It's not the same fear, Uncle Henry," Carrie remarked with a sigh.

"That's right. It's a different kind of fear. My fear was for my family, and yours is for your former guardian," Henry informed Carrie.

"I think I understand better now. Thank you," Carrie said before she gave Henry a hug and kiss on the cheek in gratitude.

"What's that for?" Henry asked.

"I wanted to hug you and say thank you," Carrie replied.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because you're the closest thing I have to a daddy anymore," Carrie said.

With Carrie's comment put a smile on Henry's face. Being Carrie's guardian was proving to give him a sense of family life back. But would it last since Charles Lightoller was trying to pave his own way to get Carrie back? Only time would truly tell. Henry knew that was for sure.


	7. Miss Carson

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

* * *

Historical Notes: When an employer would hire a new maid or housekeeper in the middle classes, it was customary for their employer to request to see their hands. If a young woman had soft hands, it meant she hadn't done any hard labor. But if her hands were rough and harder with callouses, it was a sign she was used to hard labor and longer working hours. Also, hiring a tall young woman would be preferred, so she might reach the higher spaces in a home.

The typical wages for a housekeeper were 50 pounds per year in the Edwardian era.

Servants would have been expected to do the duties listed in this chapter and even more in some homes.

It was also a sign of moving up in the world to have hired help. The maid would be at her employer's beck and call. She could end up working til 10 pm at night. If she so desired to have an evening off, she must complete all household tasks before leaving and only when her employer didn't require her for the remainder of the evening.

In this chapter, the new employee would have been a acting escort for Carrie should she be hired and if Henry were unable to accompany his ward.

Also, in the Edwardian era, a widower would have only been expected to mourn the death of his late wife for a period of three months. He would wear a black crape band around his hat for this duration. After which he would come out of mourning and would be free to socialize and start courting again.

For the Edwardian widow, things were drastically different. A widow had two stages to her mourning. The widows during this time in history were expected to mourn for two years in deep mourning and then an additional half year of what was called half mourning.

Step 1: Deep Mourning - For the first year of mourning the widow would have been expected to wear a material called 'crape' which was a dull black. When she went out, she would be expected to cover her face with a black veil. In year two, she would be allowed a bit of shine to her black attire. The black veil was no longer required at this time.

Step 2: Half Mourning - Would have been an additional six months. Dull colors with black were permitted at this stage. Colors such as beige, tan, and browns were permitted.

If these guidelines were not followed, it would ruin a person's reputation and cause quite a scandal. These rules were applied from 1815 to 1915.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Miss Carson

* * *

November 1912

Since Henry Wilde had fired Mrs. King several weeks earlier, it had been a trying time to find a new person to fill the post. What he was looking for was someone who didn't have children or family in the area to cause him or his ward any headaches like the ones Diana King and her mother gave Henry.

"Carrie," Henry called, going throughout the flat trying to find Carrie but with no such luck. A knock came to the front door. Thinking it was Carrie, Henry quickly went to greet her. " Carrie I thought-"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wilde. Your darling niece is playing with the other girls outside. A lovely game of jump rope if I do say. The children do play the most marvelous of games, don't you agree?" Mrs. Richards informed Henry.

Henry was stunned or, rather, shocked that the neighbor that had a daughter who wasn't even close to Carrie's age was calling. Especially when she had a daughter of the age a young woman should marry. Henry knew this woman was trying to get her daughter's claws into Henry as his next wife. The widower had no intention of remarrying any time in the foreseeable future. Carrie was his number one priority. "Yes, the children do come up with some interesting games. What might I do for you?" Henry asked.

Mrs. Richards invited herself in before she offered any reply. "Well, Mr. Wilde, you have yet another young woman downstairs looking rather lost. I suppose she's trying to find your flat. A new housekeeper I presume?"

Henry donned his overcoat as he escorted Mrs. Richards out of his flat. "I believe that might be so. Now, Mrs. Richards I have an appointment that I must keep."

"Of course. Do call on my family anytime, anytime whatsoever and bring your niece along with you. Charming girl," Mrs. Richards replied.

"Of course."

* * *

Henry Wilde's - Point Of View ...

 _Mrs. Richards has been a thorn in my side ever since Mrs. King left my employment. Especially since I came out of mourning. I have no intention of coming to supper or whatever else she or her daughter might have up their sleeve._

 _I have no intention to remarry. I lost the love of my life, and now Carrie's my first and only responsibility. Now if I could only keep track of Carrie when I sent her out to play earlier, it would be rather helpful._

 _A housekeeper will be a great help in that department. Trying to fix all the meals, get Carrie to school and me to work on time is a challenge. I just hope this person will work out. I'm tired of burnt, well...burnt everything. The sweetest little dear even offered to cook our supper, but I wouldn't dream of it. I'm the adult, and it's my responsibility. Carrie deserves a chance to still be a child for a while longer._

* * *

A young woman clearly just out of the country approached the group of girls playing a game of hopscotch and jump rope with each other. "Excuse me, girls, might I inquire if this is the building where Mr. Wilde resides with his niece?"

"You mean Uncle Henry. I'm Carrie. He's upstairs. Come on," Carrie informed the young woman, who followed close behind. "Why do you need to speak with my uncle?"

"Carrie the woman for-"

"This is my Uncle Henry. This is ...I didn't catch your name?"

"Hello, Mr. Wilde, my name is Miss Carson. I replied to your advisement in the paper. "

"Yes, yes, please do follow me. Carrie, come along."

The young Miss Carson seemed intimidated by Henry and Carrie. Coming from a large estate in the country, the large town of Southampton was a step up in the world for the tenant farmer's daughter. The young woman who'd been in service since she was fourteen was ready for a new post.

"Please have a seat in the parlor. Carrie please sit next to me," Henry stated.

"Might I ask what this post entitles should I be hired Mr. Wilde?"

"Yes, you'd be responsible for all of our meals, you'd be provided two meals a day. I'd offer you breakfast and supper. You'll need to black the stove, hall the coal, clean the main living quarters, light all the fires in the morning with the exception of my quarters that are off limits, black our shoes should their be a need, press our clothing, take the laundry to our laundress down the street, mop, sweep, do the marketing and be here to escort Carrie on her outings when I'm unable to attend with her. Basic cleaning and cooking. We don't require any fancy dishes in this house. You'll have every Sunday off, and I do expect you to attend church," Henry informed the young woman, who was shocked and stunned by the numerous chores she'd be expected to perform, but the pay was going to be a great deal better.

"Of course. My resume," Miss Carson said, handing over her only paper with praise from the housekeeper from her previous post.

"Might I ask why you left your post at the manor house?" Henry asked, looking up from Miss Carson's resume.

"You may. I desired a better position, and the city seemed to have a better chance and pay for my future."

"Your references are impeccable. I think she'll do what do you say, Carrie?"

"I think you should hire Miss Carson, Uncle Henry," Carrie replied, smiling at the young woman, who was now pleased that she might have a position. The pay raise would help her family who t had fallen on a very difficult time with a bad harvest the last few years.

"I do have one more question, Miss Carson," Henry stated.

"What might that be, sir?" Miss Carson asked, growing concerned that she did something wrong.

"Might I see your hands?" Henry replied. The young Miss Carson seemed shocked but understood more as Henry spoke again. " The reason I ask is, you see, the advice booklet suggests to check the possible employee's hands to be sure you've done hard labor before."

"Yes, of course."

"Very well then, you're hired, Miss Carson. Now this will be on a trail basis for two weeks," Henry informed Miss Carson who looked at him with uncertainty.

"Might I ask why you require a trial basis, sir?" Miss Carson asked. She was concerned, thinking it was something she'd done to upset him or his ward during the interview.

"No. I just fired my last housekeeper who caused a great rift between Carrie and myself. I mean no disrespect. It's just a precaution for all of us."

"I understand."

"Good. Now I've secured a room for you within the building with my landlord. Part of your wages will be a room with his family. And your wages are 50 pounds a year. I hope that it will meet your satisfaction," Henry replied.

"Yes. The wages are fine, just fine," Miss Carson stated, shock overcoming her at the wages being offered and a room with the landlord's family was just the type of post she was looking for.

"I'll have Carrie show you to the landlord's flat. I need to get back to the office. Carrie, help Miss Carson. I'll see you this evening," Henry remarked.

"Yes, sir."

Things were looking up for Henry and Carrie. A housekeeper who knew what to do. Plus the time she'd spent in service was better than anything Henry expected to get. Maybe a young woman who'd been widowed, but this was better yet. No children or family, according to her, in the area. Things were getting better every day, but would it last? Hopefully after the two week trial she'd be a person he'd keep on as a permanent housekeeper.


	8. Cheer In The Midst Of Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

* * *

Historical Notes: The Titanic relief fund was established to aid the widows and orphans from the Titanic disaster. Each case was viewed differently by the committee and was judged on a case by case worthiness.

Some of the members of the Southampton Titanic Relief Committee included: Mr. & Mrs. Bowyer, Mr. P. E. Curry - the White Star Line Southampton manager, and Mrs. Charles Lightoller - wife of Second Officer Charles Lightoller.

The relief fund was administered weekly. The widows were treated as if they couldn't handle the family finances. With this the Titanic relief committee kept a very close watch on the recipients of the fund. It has been said the committee kept the widows and orphans under close watch and impoverished.

After the disaster it was calculated in Southampton alone the relief fund would need to assist 239 widows, 533 children under the age of sixteen years, and 213 other dependants such as parents of the deceased or even other family members such as siblings and other relations.

A crew member's wages would be cut in half and the payment would be made out weekly based on what they earned in the months time. For William Murdoch's widow, she would have received on a weekly basis around two pounds.

In this chapter Carrie and her friend face some problems. One with the Titanic Relief Fund. The relief worker would visit a person's home. In some cases people could lose support completely or even be denied. Some were denied for having liquor in the home or un- Christian- like behavior. The workers were strict and it tended to work. If the person would proved themselves worthy the relief workers would reinstate support.

This is the case for some ladies who will remain nameless who lost their Titanic fund for reasons such as : Person 1 was arrested for drunkenness in 1914; in the same year Person 2's pension was withheld since the committee was displeased with her lifestyle; and Person 3's pension was withheld because of accusations that were of an undesirable nature. This person's fund was reinstated in February 1914. While her fund had been withheld, said person's other family still received support from the relief fund.

The Titanic relief fund kept going until 1959 when the remaining monies were turned into annuities. The final sum of the remaining relief fund was paid out to a woman in 1997 near Southampton.

Miss Maud Newman was called "The lady with the bicycle." Miss Newman worked to help assist the widows and orphans from the disaster. Miss Newman would report her findings to the committee members in Southampton.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Cheer In The Midst Of Despair

* * *

December 1912

"Uncle Henry! Uncle Henry!" Carrie called as she entered the flat.

Miss Carson came out from the kitchen. Now frustrated with Carrie even more than usual. "Carrie Murdoch your uncle's trying to get some work done. Please be quiet."

"I'm sorry, Miss Carson."

"I forgive you, child. Your uncle needs silence," Miss Carson reminded Carrie.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Carrie, what's wrong?" Henry asked out of concern, coming to join Carrie and Miss Carson in the main living quarters.

"Nothing's wrong. I have a letter from Scotland," Carrie replied. Happiness was observable over the child's face.

"Let me see the mail then," Henry commented before Carrie swiftly handed over the evening post. "You may return to your duties, Carson," Henry ordered the new housekeeper who'd turned out to be a gem. Henry didn't know what he'd do without her, but he hoped she'd want to stay employed by him for many years to follow.

"May I have my letter please?" Carrie asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Carrie replied before she quickly bolted towards her bedroom in hopes of reading the letter in private.

Carrie by this point had ripped open the envelope and began to read a special greeting from her family.

"Dearest Carrie,

Your Grandfather and I wish to extend an invitation to come home over the Christmas holiday. We've also sent a letter to Mr. Wilde inviting him to accompany you home.

We have been missing you very much, our darling girl. Your daddy would be so proud of you, just like we are, with how you've grown up.

Remember that you're a Murdoch and always be thankful for Mr. Wilde's kindness in his offer to open his home to you in your hour of need.

We love you Carrie.

Fondly,

Grandmother"

Carrie Murdoch beamed at the possibility that she might be allowed to venture to her father's homeland over the Christmas holiday. The few times her father had been home over Christmas it had been spent with her paternal relations in Scotland. The ice-skating on the frozen winter pond or even seeing the snow by the sea while the family passed in the horse drawn sleigh. Memories of better days and happier times Carrie wouldn't soon forget.

"Carrie," Henry said after he knocked on her bedroom door. "Might I ask you a question and come in for a moment?"

"Come in, Uncle Henry. Please take a seat," Carrie replied, trying to be the gracious child and hoping to get a trip back to Scotland based on good behavior.

"What would you say if we ventured to Scotland over the holiday break?"

"I'd love it! May we go to see my Grandparents?"

"We are. I wired them for permission a few weeks ago. Happy Christmas, Carrie."

"Thank you ever so much." Carrie replied with much gratitude. "May I run and tell Jenny please?"

"Yes, now take Carson with you."

"Yes, sir!"

Carrie then bolted for the new housekeeper that was working in the kitchen. "Miss Carson, Miss Carson!" Carrie yelled.

"Miss Murdoch, I heard you from the sitting room, and I would gather the entire building could as well," Miss Carson replied, turning to face Carrie as she dried the afternoon luncheon dishes.

"Yes, ma'am. Uncle Henry gave his permission for us to go and see Jenny. I need for you to accompany me."

"Let me fetch my wrap.. Ask him if we should take anything to the family?"

"Why?" Carrie asked, looking back at the housekeeper in confusion.

"They've fallen on harder times, Carrie. Now go and ask him and be quick about it. Chop, chop I haven't got all day," Miss Carson remarked, making her way out of the kitchen and to the front door. Trying to make an outing quick wasn't easy for Miss Carson when she had Carrie along with her.

Carrie then stepped foot into Henry's office. Now the once happier child was filled with some gloom and despair over her friend's home.

"Carrie, what's wrong?"

"Miss Carson said to ask you if we're to take anything to the Lee family?" Carrie informed Henry.

"Take this envelope to Miss Carson and have her deliver it to Mrs. Lee for me," Henry instructed as he pushed the envelope into Carrie's hand.

"Yes, Uncle Henry," Carrie replied, now very worried what the adults around her were trying to keep hidden.

"Carrie."

"Yes, sir."

"Stop by the sweet shop and pick up some toffee for your friend Jenny. Would you do that for me, love?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Go on with you now. I have work to be done," Henry replied. Carrie saw her guardian have a look of worry overcome over him. Something was wrong with Jenny's family, but what?

"Come along, Carrie," Miss Carson announced. Even after a full month working for Mr. Wilde, Miss Carson couldn't get over how carefree and happy Carrie was. Not understanding where she was several months ago with her family's involvement with the loss of the greatest ocean liner.

"Yes, ma'am."

Something was wrong, since the silence drove a wedge between the new found stability in Carrie's home life. Nothing was adding up as far as she was concerned . Henry was more reserved, and this tended to bother Carrie and Miss Carson combined.

* * *

Miss Carson and Carrie walked along towards the Lee home after they stopped in at the sweet shop to purchase some sweet toffee for Jenny. The family had fallen on harder times than most. Now everything was changing for, in many ways, the worst. "Carrie, come along, and don't dawdle," Miss. Carson scolded, knowing that after the short visit with friends she still had work to be done. Determined to keep her place with the better pay, she didn't want to cause any issues. At least nothing that could cause her to lose her place and references this early on.

"Sorry."

"Very well now, we won't hear another word about your dawdling this afternoon. We must make this call so I can finish with my chores," Miss Carson replied. Carrie simply nodded her head in agreement, knowing a social call would put the work that awaited Miss Carson even farther behind in her daily duties.

The knocker to the Lee home sounded when Miss Carson lifted it and banged it against the door a few times. Without a word came with the creak from the front door. Jenny had changed, from the happy go lucky child with memories to true worry obvious to any onlooker.

"Come in," Jenny stated, stepping aside to allow the two entrance to the home.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Carrie asked. Shock overcoming the twelve-year-old girl.

Miss Carson removed her coat and gloves before she turned to face Jenny. "Jennifer, where might I find your mother?"

"In the kitchen, ma'am, at the end of the hall," Jenny replied.

"Thank you," Miss Carson stated, walking off with her determination to find the kitchen and deliver the envelope from Mr. Wilde to the Lee family.

"Jenny, tell me what's wrong?" Carrie begged, concern lacing her tone with every word she spoke. True concern for her childhood friend grew, knowing that something had happened and it would affect Jenny rather significantly.

"Mum didn't get the survivor's pension on Uncle Reggie's record," Jenny finally informed Carrie, leading her up to her bedroom. The girls sat on the bed.

The once cheery home was now filled with gloom and sorrow. Even items Carrie and Jenny had enjoyed had begun to disappear. It was obvious that family heirlooms were sold by the vacancies on the walls.

"What happened?"

"They found my Uncle's liquor in the side board. The committee member thought it was Mother who drinks it and denied her the funds. We - I'm working now at the laundry, Carrie. I'm sure you'll hate me," Jenny replied. Letting her tears fall. The dream of being more than a housewife or having a college education was now gone. A simple misunderstanding sealed Jenny's fate.

"They're horrid, horrid people to think that your mother would-" Carrie started to say when Jenny stopped her.

"They spoke with the grocer, and you know Mum bought Uncle Reggie's liquor there. A simple mistake and now everything's ruined," Jenny replied.

"I was denied as well," Carrie informed Jenny.

"But why?" Jenny asked.

While the girls chatted upstairs in Jenny's bedroom, Mrs. Lee and Miss Carson sat in the kitchen talking a bit about more serious matters.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I just don't," Mrs. Lee informed Miss Carson through her tears. "I feel as if everything is falling apart."

Miss Carson could sense the worry and tension that Mrs. Lee was facing. "You won't let everything fall apart. You're a strong person and so is your daughter."

"That's not the half of it, Miss Carson," Mrs. Lee replied as her tears began to fall even harder.

"I don't quite follow," Miss Carson remarked, now even more concerned for the family's hardships based solely on gossip and the liquor that didn't even belong to Mrs. Lee.

"My Jenny's been apprenticed to the laundry. I wanted better for her, a real chance to go on to higher education," Mrs. Lee informed Miss Carson who understood completely.

Instead of harping on the subject of things no one could change, Miss Carson presented Mrs. Lee with the envelope from her employer. "Mr. Wilde sent this for you. He's worried and keen to help it seems," Miss Carson informed Mrs. Lee.

Mrs. Lee opened the envelope and found the contents to be quite shocking to her own eyes. "This is too much."

"Mrs. Lee, I don't quite follow," Miss Carson replied.

"He's lined up a job for me in New York as a cleaning woman. And fifty pounds for Jenny and myself. With passage for the start of next year. It will pay enough for my Jenny to attend school," Mrs. Lee remarked with a a simple sigh of relief for how grateful she was for the assistance.

"What will you do, Mrs. Lee?"

"I think Jenny and I need a fresh start. We'll ...we'll thank Mr. Wilde and pay him back the full cost of everything here. Just as soon as we're able," Mrs. Lee replied.

"Do you wish for me to pass your message on to my employer?" Miss Carson asked.

"Yes, please. Please do."

Things were looking better for the Lee family. Little did Carrie and Jenny know that a long term friendship would soon be parted by an ocean between them. The girls kept speaking of things such as the lady visitor Miss Newman who denied Carrie any assistance from the fund.

* * *

 ** _Flashback ..._**

 _"Mr. Wilde, I simply will not tell you again," Miss Newman remarked._

 _"Miss Newman, you're out of line," Henry replied, standing to his feet with such haste that Miss Newman's eyes grew wide with worry._

 _Miss Newman turned in her chair to face Henry Wilde. By now the anger on his face was evident. "The child is not entitled."_

 _"On what merits?" Henry asked, turning to face the perplexed Miss Newman, who was at a loss for words. "Well, what do you have to tell the orphan of my friend that she's done something that she had no part of!"_

 _"It's against our better judgement to allow that child to have one penny of the relief fund for her father's involvement in the sinking of the Titanic."_

 _"We'll see about that," Henry replied. Going to the door he turned to Miss Newman. "Good day, Miss and you will be hearing from my attorney."_

 _"Well I never!" Miss Newman replied in a huff and left posthaste._

 _Henry sat back in his chair in front of the fire, rubbing his temples. The prolonged headache was coming on that no doubt Miss Newman gave him that afternoon was coming on. The politics were horrid, and he knew it. To simply to deny a child financial assistance for her parent's involvement with the Titanic was unbelievable at best._

 _"Uncle Henry, what's wrong?" Carrie asked. Coming from her bedroom. She guessed it was about the assistance for families that had fallen on harder times since the Titanic sank. Knowing the heated words most likely had something to do with her since others still blamed her father._

 _"Come and sit down, Carrie," Henry told Carrie, who quickly obeyed her guardian._

 _"Is it about the relief fund?" Carrie asked, knowing the heated debate was not a pleasant conversation she was privileged to hear. Especially the words Miss Newman spoke about her father that stung to the core. Just another simple reminder of how people around Southampton felt about Carrie._

 _"The committee has denied you assistance," Henry flatly informed Carrie._

 _"I expected it to come to that," Carrie replied._

 _"Why did you think that?" Henry asked, wondering what would lead Carrie to such a conclusions._

 _Carrie let out a sigh and slouched her shoulders before she took a deep breath and replied. "People blame me since Daddy died. They said I should have died with him that night. I don't want to die, Uncle Henry," Carrie replied._

 _Henry quickly came to Carrie's side, offering her his handkerchief. "You didn't do anything wrong, Carrie. The people shouldn't have made such remarks towards you. If it ever happens again, you must come and tell me directly or Mr. Lightoller. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

* * *

 ** _Back To Present ..._**

"Carrie, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. At least if and when your mother can prove that the liquor wasn't hers then they'll reinstate her assistance," Carrie replied, hoping, just hoping that she might be as lucky one day. For the world to not blame her. She, too, might benefit from the assistance many of her friends and families had received.

"You'll get the help too, Carrie, I'm sure of it. We both will," Jenny replied with a great deal of reassurance.

"Carrie Murdoch, we must be heading back now. We don't want your uncle to become cross," Miss Carson called.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Goodbye Jenny," Miss Carson said when she saw Jenny on the stairwell.

"Goodbye."

On the walk back, Carrie was rather quiet, thinking on Jenny's predicament of working at the laundry. Everything was ruined by the sinking of the Titanic. "Miss Carson?"

"Yes, miss," Miss Carson replied. Walking along the sidewalk of Southampton was a change for the country maid.

"Do you think that what happened to Jenny could have happened to me?" Carrie asked with worry. Nothing was a solid future for a orphan. Carrie knew that the stable life she'd built over the past several months could be gone in the blink of an eye.

Miss Carson turned to face Carrie. Meanwhile, the trolley bell rang in the distance. Other people mingling about were rushing home at the end of the day. "Now why do you think Mr. Wilde would ever turn you out on your ear?"

"Never mind," Carrie replied, shrugging her shoulders at the question but it did give her cause to worry. Her past with Henry Wilde had proven this point rather clearly.

"Miss Carrie, are you sure?" Miss Carson pried.

"I'll be alright."

With that Carrie and Miss Carson resumed their walk home. Carrie certainly did fear being sent away. Miss Carson had yet to know of the incidents prior to her employment, and knowing Henry Wilde and his ward, neither party would be willing to elaborate more on the subject. And what led Henry to place an advertisement for the new housekeeper that led Miss Carson to their door. What happened in the past would stay there for now. At least where Miss Carson was concerned.


	9. Happy Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

Historical Notes: Samuel and Jeanine Murdoch only had one grandchild. His name was Samuel Scott Murdoch. In this chapter Samuel "Scott" Murdoch will make a brief appearance. He was the son of Samuel Murdoch Jr. and Martha Patience Scott Murdoch. Samuel "Scott" was born in 1917 and died in 2010. We're changing a bit of history for this chapter, so Carrie has some interaction with her cousin.

Children in Edwardian England and in America still played with toys when they were twelve years and even into their fourteenth birthday in some cases. With this in mind, Carrie and her cousin will have a typical Edwardian Christmas a child could have known from this time in history for an upper middle class family.

The Christmas dinner is filled with Edwardian holiday specialities from goose, a special stuffing of chestnuts, pork and apples with fat and salt sprinkled over the top of the bird. Minced pie, plum pudding, and other treats were also on the menu for an Edwardian Christmas dinner.

Buche de Noel was a standard Christmas desert. The cake was shaped like the yule tide log. This cake is a flourless chocolate cake rolled in whip cream. It also often had powdered sugar to resemble the yuletide log.

Oranges were a rare treat and given as a Christmas gift to people around England during Christmas. In some parts of the world, people might only have an orange once a year due to the high cost of them.

A popular gift for girls around the world was books by LM Montgomery. She had published Chronicles of Avonlea in 1912, which held short stories from the books published earlier on in the series.

Some musical records that were available for purchase in 1912 were It Came Upon a Midnight Clear, God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman and One in David's Royal City. They were played in some homes around Great Britain. Items such as these would have been expensive and could only been afforded by the upper middle class, gentry and the nobility.

The records would have been played on what was called a phonograph in the earlier 20tth century, which is now known as a record player.

Musical studies were a highly valued skill for young ladies in both the Victorian and Edwardian eras. Musical talent was used as a way to entertain family, and eventually, when a young lady became older, to entertain a suitor in her parents' home for an evening in.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Happy Christmas!

* * *

"Mr. Wilde, might I have a moment of your time before you and Miss Murdoch depart for the train depot?" Miss Carson asked.

"Of course, Carson. What can I do for you?" Henry replied.

"You see, sir, my trial period ended three weeks ago, and you have yet to tell me if-,"

"If your staying on. Of course. I'm sorry. With the holidays and the busy time of late, I completely forgot. If you desire to keep your post here with us, we'd be delighted. If your happy with the terms of your employment that is," Henry replied.

"I'm very pleased, sir. I'm grateful for the chance to work in such a fine establishment," Miss Carson remarked.

"Very well. Carrie, we're going to miss our train if you keep dawdling," Henry called.

"I'm here, Uncle Henry. I was just getting Miss Carson's Christmas box," Carrie replied. She handed the small parcel over to the housekeeper, who hadn't expected any gift from her employer or his ward. "Happy Christmas Miss Carson."

"Thank you, Miss Murdoch."

Henry handed Miss Carson an envelope with her gift. "Happy Christmas, Carson. We'll see you next year."

"Thank you, sir." Miss Carson replied. Opening the envelope, Miss Carson found some money and a roundtrip train ticket to visit her family. With Christmas in the air, Miss Carson found her employer to be more generous than anyone she'd ever met before. But after all Christmas was indeed near.

 _Dalbeattie, Scotland_

Snow glistened on the ground in Dalbeattie, Scotland. The nip of the crisp air welcomed visitors from near or far. Coming home was a special time for the Murdoch family, especially this year after they'd lost William. Carrie and her guardian were due to stay with them for a few days.

The bells were heard from the sleigh outside the front window. Captain Samuel Murdoch saw his grandchild, or who appeared to be Carrie, stand after her guardian and step out of the sleigh. "Jeannie, they're here, Carrie's home!"

Jeannie exited from the kitchen, clearly with flour all over her apron. They'd expected the train to be late. Since it was never on time and when you wanted it to be late just once it was clearly early. "Samuel Murdoch, they can't be here. The train wasn't due for another two hours."

"They are. See that girl bundled in the blankets, Mother," Margaret commented.

"Yes, I do suppose it could be Carrie. My how she's grown."

Meanwhile, outside, the snow and ice that had collected was quite slippery. "Be careful, Uncle Henry," Carrie called, worried Henry would fall and hit his head or even break a bone.

"I'm fine, Carrie, just fine," Henry replied after gaining his balance by taking ahold of the picket fence around the front of the home.

"Mr. Wilde, if you step on the walk I'll hand Carrie over to you, for safety reasons," Samuel suggested. With a nod of the head, Carrie was swiftly lifted into her Uncle's arms and then given to Henry before she was sat back down on the ground.

"You didn't need to do that," Carrie responded.

"We didn't want you to hurt yourself either, young lady."

"Yes, sir."

The nip of the air was getting to the two guests that had traveled the far distance. Carrie was obviously beginning to show the signs of weariness when she let out a yawn. "Mr. Wilde, why don't you take Carrie inside, I'll take care of everything here."

"I don't want to avoid assisting you with our luggage," Henry replied.

"Nonsense, you're both our guests. Inside the both of you. Mother and Father will be dying to see Carrie and yourself," Samuel replied.

"Thank you."

Samuel Murdoch returned to the tasks at hand before he to could enjoy the heat of the warm fire in the parlor.

"Come in here, Carrie, is that you?" Samuel, Sr. asked, not believing this was his grandchild from a few months prior.

"It is me, Grandfather. I just grew," Carrie replied when Henry assisted Carrie with the removal of her coat.

"Mr. Wilde, good to have you with us," Margaret Murdoch stated, still giving the man who had taken Carrie into his care the ever watchful eye of still wanting to protect Carrie from any harm, knowing Will would want nothing less from his favorite sister. Especially after Carrie ran away and it was cleared up. Margaret was still was concerned for Carrie and most likely would be as long as she drew breath.

"Thank you for having us. I only wanted Carrie to have a family Christmas that she deserves," Henry replied.

"So do we all, very good sir," Samuel Murdoch, Sr. chimed in before he turned to Carrie. " I do believe there's someone waiting for you on your bed."

Carrie's face simply lit up before she bolted up the stairs, not looking back or speaking to the elders. "Carrie, walk when you're inside," Henry warned.

Not a sound was heard in reply until Carrie came down the stairs minutes later holding the latest doll from Paris. The gift was priceless to her, since it was a gift from her father.

"Thank you," Carrie said, hugging Samuel with the greatest gift that he could give her. The one she never knew of.

"Your father bought it before,- um well, he passed. We never knew about the doll until it was shipped here from the new owner of the house. A very pretty present from your daddy. He was always trying to give you nice presents," Samuel informed the group, trying to keep his own emotions at bay. The pain was still real, and the gift was priceless to Carrie. The one toy she'd never play with but would simply admire since it was a gift from Will.

"Carrie?"

"Grandmother!" Carrie exclaimed, rushing into the opened arms that gave the greatest hugs in the world. Jeannie Murdoch recalled the joy was back but not the sparkle in the sweet blue eyes that was most likely lost forever. This was going to be the hardest Christmas of all.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Day - 1912_**

Christmas day had finally arrived. For the Murdoch family it was met with the joy of the family gathering together once again. The day started like any other morning minus the fact that the Murdoch home was filled to the brim of relatives and other people who'd traveled far to come and see them. After the family had their breakfast, they made there way to chapel. Seeing friends and other people again was hard for the family. Everyone would stop and speak with Henry Wilde after they learned of his guardianship of Will's daughter. The praise was clearly known around Dalbeattie and to Carrie when the locals hailed her father a true hero. He had a duty to Carrie his daughter and decided to go down with his ship. The risk was high they all knew, but it still didn't seem fair. The look in Carrie's eyes and those of her family was a clear sign of the pain that still resided in their hearts and would without a doubt remain for the remainder of their days.

After returning from church, items were put in the oven and finishing touches were made to the Christmas dinner Jeanine had spent days working on. Since not all the family could attend, it was special just to have most of them at home that year. The women cooked roast goose, and a special stuffing with chestnuts, pork and apples along with bird fat and salt that was placed on the bird for roasting. The women also made gooseberry and bread sauces, with dinner rolls, steamed vegetables from the family's summer garden which were preserved for the winter months, minced pie, plum pudding and buche de noel for dessert. along with some other Christmas treats for the family in the wee hours of the morning. A feast worth having was one worth waiting for Jeanine Murdoch said once too often when her husband would try and sneak into the kitchen for a morsel of Christmas dinner.

"Carrie lass," Samuel, Sr. called to his eldest grandchild who was playing a game of checkers with her cousin Loraine.

Carrie quickly rose to her feet and came to assist Samuel with what he desired. And at that very moment the retired captain was trying to scheme his way into getting a cookie from the side covered. "Yes, Grandfather?"

"Would ye be a good lass and fetch me a cookie from the larder? Grandmother is keeping them for tea time. I'm hungry ye see, and dinner won't be on for a good while now," Samuel pleaded with Carrie, who saw the disapproving glare her guardian was sending her.

Carrie turned back to Samuel with a shrug of her shoulders and a sigh. "I'm sorry, Grandfather, but you'll have to wait just like the rest of us."

"I understand. You're such a good lass. Go and play with your cousins."

"Yes, sir."

Christmas dinner was finally served, but it was quite a somber affair on that cold December day. With two places that remained empty, it was a constant reminder of Carrie's parents who had died within eleven months of each other. To bring joy to the table, Samuel, Jr. thought back to his own times with his older brother and knew the standards must be kept up for the sake of the children.

"My that was a fine Christmas dinner," Samuel Murdoch, Sr. remarked, wiping his face of any remaining morales left behind. "You have outdone yourself again, my dear."

"Thank you, Samuel," Jeannie replied, blushing like a schoolgirl, still very much in love with her husband. That couldn't be said about all marriages, but the Murdochs were proof of a loving home and that marrying your best friend worked out better in the end for all.

While most of the family had chatted away, Carrie sat and stewed. Gazing at the two empty seats across the table from her hurt the most. Last Christmas was the happiest since her parents were in love. The laughter from her father and the love Hannah gave to Will was evident. Now being back in Will's childhood home was more painful. Carrie sat and played with her dessert, and by now her Aunt Olivia had caught on. This was not the Carrie she knew nor the others knew. "Carrie, are you feeling alright?"

"What?" Carrie turned her head up in joy that someone had spoken to her, but it still hurt. Since Olivia Murdoch and her sister-in-law Hannah Smith Murdoch were best friends. "I'm fine Aunt Olivia."

"You don't seem well, are you sure?" Olivia pressed.

"I'm fine!" Carrie snapped. Pushing her chair back from the table, she bolted upstairs in tears. The cries were heard by all. It was too much for Carrie to be back in her father's home so soon, but everyone knew she needed her family.

"I'll go and speak with Carrie," Henry stated.

"No, I'll go," Olivia interjected.

David Murdoch turned to his wife and sent her a glare warning her not to interfere. "Olivia, let Mr. Wilde attend to Carrie. He is her guardian."

Olivia simply nodded her head. Never in all her days had her husband spoken to her in such a tone. David feared Olivia might tell Carrie the forbidden truth. The one truth that she was never to learn. "Yes, dear."

It was obvious Henry knew Carrie and the pain she felt. Everyone in the family could see that. Henry silently rose to his feet and excused himself from the family dinner. Reflecting back on it, caring for the child had proven difficult at times but was well worth the reward in the end. "We'll wait for you and Carrie in the parlor to open presents," Margaret declared, trying to distract the rest of the family from the current situation.

Others went around their business when Henry heard the cries of pain. The likes he hadn't heard since Carrie had come to live with him. When Henry found the room Carrie shared with her cousin Loraine he found her on the double bed curled up with the doll her father had ordered for her, bawling her eyes out. It was clear Henry needed to fix this and fast. But how? He couldn't bring Will or Hannah back, but he knew he could comfort Carrie. "Carrie, tun and face me," Henry instructed, while getting a cloth wet to place over her eyes.

"Carrie, please face me," Henry asked again, and then she finally obeyed.

"I want to go home, please," Carrie begged Henry. Henry sat on the edge of the bed and placed the wet wash rag over her eyes.

"There now, Carrie. Everything will be alright. I know it hurts right now, but it will get easier in time. You'll never forget your parents or stop loving them. I know it hurts," Henry replied in a soothing manner he used when he showed affection for his own late daughter.

Unbeknownst to Henry and Carrie, a family member saw the exchange and knew what he had to do. A once in a lifetime offer needed to be made. Even though it could mean losing Carrie forever, her pain was too much for this person. It was a thought well worth exploring for the sake of the child's long term happiness.

"Do you want to go back down stairs?" Henry asked., removing the wet wash rag from her eyes once Carrie had calmed down with Henry's words, which soothed her more than anything any other person could have said.

"Yes, please."

Henry nodded and smiled. "Wash your face, and then we'll go back down. I take it you'd like to find out what Father Christmas left you," Henry said. Without needing to be told twice like any child, Carrie quickly got up from her bed and rushed over to the basin still filled with some water.

"I'm ready," Carrie declared.

"Alright then, let's go and have Christmas with your family and if you truly want to leave early we can, but if we don't, then you can have a surprise tomorrow."

"I'll stay."

"That's what I thought," Henry replied, smiling. It brought joy to him to see Carrie desire her Christmas surprise. A gift from Henry that would take Carrie and Henry on a adventure to Glasgow.

Once the pair made their way back down stairs and into the family parlor, it was clear all was forgotten. No one questioned Carrie about what had happened, but they knew it had to do most likely with the death of her parents. "Who would like to be Father Christmas this year?" Samuel Murdoch, Sr. asked, Not finding any volunteers to take the role. "David, it's your turn."

"Of course, Father," David replied. Standing from his chair, he went to retrieve the Christmas stockings that hung on the mantle. "These are heavy, Father Christmas must have had a good working year," David said, passing out the stockings to the children and the adults in the room.

"Go and open it up ,everybody!" Jeanine beamed. Seeing the joy of the children and her grandchildren was enough for her. Everyone found a Christmas orange, new Christmas knitted hats for the children, a four pence and peppermint stick. The adults found, like the children, an orange, but they found scarves and hard taffy inside their stockings.

"What did you get, Scott?" Jeanine asked her youngest grandchild.

"Well, my son has an orange, and mittens," Samuel, Jr. remarked, onto the toddler in his arms. "What do you say, son?"

"Thank y-ou," Scott replied, tired and ready for his nap.

"I'll put him down, Samuel," Olivia offered.

"Thank you. You'll open your presents later, Scott."

"Father Christmas was very generous this year!" Loraine declared.

"He sure was, look Loraine a four pence, a new winter hat and candy! This is the best stocking I've ever received," Carrie replied, a smile all over her face.

"Then you must have been a good girl, Carrie, and you too, Loraine," Margaret replied.

Both girls nodded their heads, all smiles. In all the excitement, Henry had forgotten about his own Christmas stocking that was handed to him by David Murdoch. He never expected it and left it laying by his side. "Mr. Wilde, what did Father Christmas leave you?" David asked.

"I'd forgotten!" Henry replied, feeling a bit embarrassed that his stocking still lay there unopened.

"What did you get, Uncle Henry?" Carrie asked, rushing to Henry's side. She wanted to see with joy. "Let's see then. I have an orange, a new scarf and, oh, Henry's hand reached in one more time to find something thick. "A book! Father Christmas was quite generous this year!"

"Loraine, Carrie, be my elves and hand out the presents," Samuel senior asked the children, who quickly obeyed. Out of all the chores in the Murdoch household, this was the one favored by all, especially at Christmas time.

Both Loraine and Carrie spent the next few minutes handing out presents around the room., making a pile of their own gifts and also handing out the ones they had made to their family.

The gift exchange began. Loraine opened her gifts first since she was the youngest in the family present at that time. Loraine's parents gave her a store bought dress and porcelain doll, a tea set and watercolor paints and paper from her grandparents, a dictionary from her Aunt Margaret, pulled taffy and an embroidered handkerchief from Carrie, a skipping rope from Mr. Wilde and sheet music from her Uncle Samuel.

"Thank you! Loraine beamed at the presents she had received.

All the people in the room replied with the common response of ,"You're Welcome," and some even said, "I hope you enjoy it."

Carrie was next. "Go on and open your presents, Carrie," Samuel, Jr. urged. Carrie sat there wanting one present that couldn't be found under the tree or fit in a Christmas box. Henry saw this distress and quickly came to her side. "Would you like for someone else to go before you, dear?" Henry asked. Carrie simply nodded her head. Even with the joy she still found sadness overwhelmed her. The memories were too much to bear for some.

"Father, why don't you go next," David suggested.

"Why, no, let your mother, son. Jeanine, love, open your presents, will ye, for me?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, of course. The family sat around and watched, most of the adults sitting on the chairs while Henry sat next to Carrie on the floor with her presents still sitting wrapped. "Oh, Carrie, these are beautiful," Jeanine remarked. The new place mats and pot holders were just right. "It's just what I wanted and needed too."

"You're welcome, Grandmother," Carrie replied. A low tone too obvious by the way she didn't take much interest in the day's events. Henry put his arm around Carrie's shoulders, and she sank into his chest, sitting next to him on the floor. Just as she'd done the last Christmas with her father who loved getting down on the floor to sit with the children. Henry didn't mind since it reminded him of his own Christmas with his family when he'd told them about the holiday to America. It was one of the best days until it destroyed his family and his career on the sea, but now it was all in the past. After the loss of a wife and daughter, to now be given the chance to love Carrie as his own daughter. The little girl who needed a loving parent.

Jeanine also received a painting by her granddaughter Loraine of the family home in Dalbeattie, along with a pen and stationey set from her son David and his wife Olivia, a new Sunday dress and hat from her husband Samuel with the help from their daughter Margaret. A new cookbook from Margaret and perfume from Paris from her son Samuel, Jr.

"Mr. Wilde, where's your present for Grandmother?" Loraine interjected. Curiosity simply like in past times had gotten the better of Loraine, making her ask questions she should not be asking of her elders. With quick thinking Jeanine, saved the day. "Mr. Wilde does not need to give me a present, Loraine dear. He brought mine, which is a gift enough for us all, to have Carrie here. Thank you for bringing her home. Even if it's just for a few days' time."

Henry offered a smile and looked down at Carrie, who had now started to look at her gifts impatiently. "You're welcome, and Carrie is a true delight."

"Aye, that she is."

The list of relatives went around the room. Margaret opened her gifts, and she received a new hat with hat pins from her parents, a necklace from her brother David and his wife Olivia, a pendant from Carrie and Mr. Wilde, sheet music from her brother Samuel, Jr. who everyone knew thought music was the height of life since he was a music teacher, and an embroidered flower from Loraine, very basic but very nice with the details.

Then it went back to Carrie who still sat with Henry on the floor. The face that had been filled with sorrow now turned into one with an upbeat smile and surprise when she opened her presents. From her Aunt Margaret the newest first edition of Chronicles of Avonlea by LM Montgomery, a new hat and coat with flowers on her new hat much like the ladies wore in the cities and a new coat from her Uncle David and Aunt Olivia, a tea set, watercolor paints and paper from her grandparents, a new skipping rope and sheet music from her Uncle Samuel and last but not least the largest box left from Henry, which left Carrie speechless of new ice skates.

"Carrie what do you say?" Samuel, Sr. questioned Carrie who just stared at the skates in shock. Henry could tell his gift topped the others by Carrie's reaction. "Thank you, oh thank you all. Thank you, Uncle Henry!"

Carrie gave her guardian a hug around his neck. He made her day even though it was obvious to the others that their gifts were clearly not the favorite, which hurt. "You're welcome. Now please put the skates away and thank everybody else."

Carrie obeyed and thanked the others again.

Once everybody else in the family had opened their gifts, Carrie knew that one gift was left lying on the arm of the wing chair. Clearly vacated by Henry when he came to sit with her earlier. "Wait, there's still one present," Carrie commented to the adults who'd started to clean up the paper and toss it into the fire.

"Alright, everybody, let's sit back down," was the comment heard from a tired Jeanine Murdoch.

Carrie went to get the forgotten present and ran back to Henry placing it in his hands. "Happy Christmas, Uncle Henry."

"Thank you, Carrie, but you needn't get me anything. Just your smile is enough," Henry replied, opening the small parcel. Carrie had taken a great deal of thought, and the look of a smile was clearly a priceless gift. "But how?" Henry asked.

"Aunt Sylvia helped me," Carrie replied.

"What do you have, Mr. Wilde?" Margaret inquired.

"Carrie's given me a photograph of herself and a nice new frame. Very nice, thank you. Thank you, Carrie. I'll cherish it always."

"You're welcome," Carrie replied.

Now that the last present had been received, the cleaning up resumed, and Christmas paper burned in the fireplace

For the rest of the day, the family sat around listening to records with Christmas carols, including _"It Came Upon a Midnight Clear",_ _God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman"_ , and _"Once In David's Royal City"_ were played on the phonograph while the children played checkers and the men played cards or just relaxed.


	10. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

Historical Notes: The cinema wasn't considered a place for proper young ladies to visit in Edwardian England, but that was quickly changing. In 1912, Charles Dickens' book A Christmas Carol had been adapted into a silent film, which was shown around Great Britain.

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Accident

* * *

Later in the day, the family had dispersed throughout the house, and this is when the real trouble arose. Loud voices were heard from Samuel, Sr. and David Murdoch. This was something that Jeanine was keen to keep the children away from, especially when Carrie went in search of her Grandfather, who had agreed to come and find the children who were playing hide and seek in the house. But after twenty minutes of waiting, she came out of her hiding spot. Jeanine stopped Carrie, and for the sake of the family and the rest of the holiday, she came up with a quick, improvised plan. "Carrie, play the piano for us, dear," Jeannie asked.

Carrie made her way to the piano, and shortly the voices beamed with a new tone of anger. Playing the piano was a new challenge, since Carrie hadn't played for the past several months. Worries were high that she had neglected her musical lessons. "Go on, Carrie. Play for us please. Just play as well as you can," Margaret urged. She knew all too well the look of neglecting musical studies since she'd done the same several years earlier.

Seeing his son storm from his office, it was quite clear something was wrong. The choices he and Olivia had made were now coming back to haunt him. Samuel Murdoch, Sr. knew it was the case, and right now this was the right option in sight. Henry sat and listened to the music being played and the women singing around the piano in delight until he was summoned by Captain Murdoch. "Mr. Wilde, might I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Henry replied, leaving his chair by the fire to follow the captain into his office to talk in more detail. Something was bothering the elderly man. It was clearer than he'd seen it before. Carrie was happy, and they couldn't tear her away from a happy home. No one could, not now. Even if it was what Mr. Lightoller wanted, Samuel Murdoch just couldn't ask Carrie to start again. She need stability, and Henry gave her that of what a parent gave to his or her child.

Once the men reached Samuel's office, and the door was closed. Samuel knew his line of questioning was for the best. He knew it was what Will would have wanted even though all of the family members might not agree. "Do you love my granddaughter, Mr. Wilde?" Samuel Murdoch questioned, facing the window that looked out towards the sea.

"I love her as my own child. I'll hate the day Mr. Lightoller demands custody. I can't think about that now."

Samuel turned to face the man who'd volunteered to care for the Will's daughter even in his own darkest hour. The loss of his family was a great one, Carrie brought a side of joy back for the widower. "Would you adopt Carrie and make her your child with our consent?"

"Adopt Carrie!?" Henry replied, looking rather shocked. Even though the thought had crossed his mind, he hadn't thought it could be possible with her relatives and Mr. Lightoller who'd have the right to care for the child before he would.

After he had a chance to rethink his heated words with his father, David Murdoch returned. When he entered the office, it was clear his father was still unmoved by their discussion earlier. "Father, no!" David Murdoch yelled, storming into the office, not caring what the men were discussing.

"Yes, David. Carrie needs a permanent home, and we can't provide it. This is what William would want! I told you never to interfere. You promised, **William!** " Samuel, Sr. yelled at his son.

"How dare you bring my brother, my dead brother, into this. He wanted Carrie to be with his best friend, and when he couldn't take her, I offered. That's right. My wife and I did, but everyone told us no. I won't stand for it because -"

 **"DAVID MURDOCH, YOU WILL HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"** Samuel yelled, drawing Carrie towards the voices in the office. After the abandonment of her playing music since she'd heard her grandfather raise his voice, it lead Carrie towards the office door.

"Or what, Father?" David asked.

"You gave up every right to-" Samuel said before he stopped speaking when Carrie was seen by the Murdoch men.

Carrie stood outside the door, and when it squeaked open, it was clear Henry didn't feel it was his place nor Carrie's to hear the extent of harsh or otherwise painful words of what Will wanted for his daughter.

"Carrie, come with me," Henry ordered.

Without a fight in her, Henry took Carrie's hand, guiding her away from the fight being had by father and son. "What's going on, Uncle Henry?"

"Carrie Hannah, be still and don't ask me any questions," Henry ordered, giving Carrie a stern glance that said not to ask anything further. With a simple nod of the head, Carrie complied and followed Henry to join the rest of the family in the parlor again.

"Margaret, I think it's time for some more carols," Samuel, Jr advised, knowing the fight could become heated with more angry words bound to be exchanged between the father and son.

"Yes, I think that's a marvelous idea," Jeannie replied, trying to sound upbeat when her daughter sat down to the piano ready to play some of the much loved Christmas carols.

 _"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

 _Falla, lala, la. 'Tis the season to be jolly..._

 _Falla, lala la, la ... Join the yuletide chorus, Falla la la la..."_

The music played, and the family sang around the piano while the argument kept going until a slam of the back door ended all joy full on. At least where music was concerned. Something was bothering David, and didn't let on. At least to the family he didn't.

* * *

 _26 December 1912 - Boxing Day_

"Where are you all off to this early?" Olivia Murdoch asked. It was just pushing eight o'clock; the rest of the family were still in bed. But it was clear Henry had a special activity planned for himself and Carrie that morning.

"I'm taking Carrie to Glasgow to the cinema. We're off to see Charles Dickens' new adaption of A Christmas Carol," Henry replied.

"I see," Olivia stated with a hint of disappointment.

"We'll be back later, Aunt Olivia to help with the boxes, and for the skating on the pond," Carrie chi med in.

"I don't approve of a child going to the cinema, Mr. Wilde, but since it's your gift, I see no need to object," Olivia announced, feeling unpleasant with the thought of Carrie in a cinema where proper young ladies didn't appear. But it was clear Henry was keen on taking Carrie, so there was no stopping him now.

"We'll be back later this afternoon," Henry commented. "Are you ready,Carrie?"

"Yes, sir."

With that said, Hen ry opened the door with Carrie, and they left for the station. Going to Glasgow was an adventure for her since she'd never been to the large city her father spoke of at times.

The family had eventually learned of Carrie's adventure to the cinema but chose to hold their tongues about the adventures since it had been a very difficult holiday thus far. It was the joy of seeing Carrie smile when she told them of her adventure and the silent moving picture in Glasgow.

After this, the family went out for the remainder of the afternoon, handing out Christmas boxes to the poor and needy within their community, before the much cherished event of the church skating social.

Ice skating was the height of any Christmas time for the Murdoch household. With the new pair of ice skates Henry had bought for Carrie, it was going to be a real treat. Skating on the same pond her father did as a young lad. Boys and girls of all ages came from around Dalbeattie the day after Christmas for the church skating social.

"Come and skate with me, Grandfather!" Carrie called out, doing circles around the other family members. Even Henry had a difficult time keeping up.

Samuel put his hands around his mouth before he called out his own reply. "I'll be there in a moment's notice lass. Let me help your grandmother first."

"You go and skate, Samuel Murdoch. Enjoy your grandchildren before they out skate everyone here," Jeannie told her husband.

"I don't want to leave you alone, my dearest," Samuel replied.

"I know you too well, and the shine comes to your eye that ye want to skate with the children. We don't get to see Carrie often enough. Go on and skate with the lassie, she reminds me of her father. So free on the ice," Jeannie recalled. .

"Aye, I'll be back in the blink of an eye," Samuel replied, tipping his hat towards his wife before stepping onto the ice. "Mrs. Murdoch."

"Have fun," Jeannie called, watching her family and friends enjoy the after Christmas skate.

"Carrie's fast," Henry remarked. Margaret Murdoch nodded her head, knowing it was great fun as a child to learn from her brother how to skate. Both Margaret and Carrie had the greatest ice skating teacher in the world. "Will taught her everything she knows about skating, excuse me," Margaret stated before she left Henry's side to catch up with her niece.

The skating drew to an end for other skaters, but the younger crowd of the Murdoch family remained behind, enjoying the frozen pond to themselves for a few more cherished memories. "Come and catch us Uncle David!"Carrie called, wishing to be chased around the pond until someone was caught and declared the winner of the day to outlast the ice-skating monster.

Some of the adults sat around on the park benches at the pond's edge, watching the two girls try to out skate their uncle and avoid all cost for possible capture at all cost. "What's this game called?" Henry asked.

Margaret chuckled, placing her hand over her mouth to avoid the unlady like laughter she'd have if she allowed it to be heard. "The game's called Skate Monster. Wlliam invented it to help us learn how to skate. Father was the skate monster until he fell and broke his hip four winters ago. Now mother forbids him from participating in the venture. The game is a basic idea of hide and go seek. Instead of hiding it's simply trying to avoid the Skate Monster. The last child not caught wins a prize he or, in this case, she must share with the rest. The children will be having a game this year. Mother made some gifts for the children. They're hidden at home. The winner must find it or forfeit the win to the person who was last caught. First pick from the box."

Henry found the family game to be rather interesting and how the Murdoch's used it to teach the art of speed in skating as a family game. "It seems like a strange game,

but it looks to be amusing to the children."

"It is, and for the adults who wish to participate- " Margaret remarked before they shortly heard a scream come from the children. Cracking ice in the pond took both girls into the freezing water.

"HELP! HELP!" both girls cried out in unison.

"DADDY!" Loraine cried out, struggling to keep her head above the freezing water. David Murdoch rushed to his daughter's side, seeing her father race to her side.

"HELP!" Carrie called. The fear of drowning scared this child much like her cousin. With the adults rushing around, Carrie's cousin was pulled out first before they tried to reach Carrie, who had begun to struggle even more.

"GET THE RAILING!" David yelled, Since he was trying to have Carrie reach for his hand.

"CARRIE, TAKE THE RAIL. TAKE THE RAIL!" Shouts came from Henry and other adults,who called various commands to the children. Carrie took the rail and was pulled to safety shortly after her cousin was.

"Uncle Henry," Carrie cried out, cold and shivering from the ice water.

Henry quickly removed his overcoat and placed it around Carrie to offer some warmth. While her cousin had been lifted from the ground and placed in the sleigh with blankets around her, Carrie soon followed. "We'd best get the children home and into bed," Margaret informed the men who followed them into the sleigh and quickly home. At least as fast they dared run the team through the snow.

Upon arrival back at the Murdoch residence, the men carried the two shivering children indoors. The nip of the cold bit at everyone after arrival home.

"Mother!" Margaret called out, frantic worry lacing her tone.

Jeannie Murdoch came down the stairs and saw her two granddaughters soaking wet. With the numerous possibilities running through her mind, Jeannie sprung into action like any mother would do. "What happened?"

"The girls fell through a thin patch of ice. We need to warm them up and get them to bed," Margaret replied.

"Gentlemen, take the girls to the bathroom and then leave us to attend the children," Jeannie ordered.

Quickly, efforts were taken, and both young ladies were warm yet again. Now much to their distaste in bed. Warm under the blankets, the two cousins shared favorite pasttimes. Being caught in a fit of laughter could gave a reason to separate the two from the bedroom now

filled with giggles.

"I can't believe we both fell in through the ice," Carrie stated, trying to shake the feeling of near death from her mind, wondering if the pain she felt and fear of what her father went through or even her guardian. With the amount of pain the ice cold water created.

"It happens. We were lucky I could say," Loraine responded, turning to face her cousin. She was thinking what everyone had wondered about since the Titanic sank. "Do you think Uncle Will was in pain from the water when he died, Carrie?"

"I don't know. Please don't mention what happened to Daddy on that horrid ship ever again. He's dead!" Carrie replied before she turned to face the wall. Memories flooded back of the news when her life fell apart. To the day Charles Lightoller took Carrie to Scotland to hear that he wouldn't be her guardian. The memories flooded back, causing a day of happiness to end in bitter sorrow.


End file.
